Princess Leia Naberrie in Naboo's Labyrinth
by Leia Naberrie de Naboo
Summary: A Star Wars Fairytale! Coming from a broken family, Princess Leia will discover a world of fantasy that could save her from the tragedy that fell upon herself and her parents. By believing in the Force, follow along on an epic quest, she'll find her happy ending (From a certain point of view). Slightly inspired by the movie Pan's Labyrinth and fairytales in general.
1. The Labyrinth

**Princess Leia Naberrie in Naboo's Labyrinth**

* * *

A/N: Slightly inspired by the movie Pan's Labyrinth and fairytales in general.

This is a short and happy story, I hope. But you know, fairytales can get dark, I don't know if it will happen with this one.

I'll try to write it in the Grimm Brother's style, if I succeed, I hope that won't be too annoying for Fanfiction readers, since I haven't seen anything like that here.

Please review and let me know if I should post more.

* * *

 _ **I: The Labyrinth**_

She was just exploring, getting to know her new home, walking around unsupervised and practically free; it was the first time in almost a year since princess Leia had felt so good, it was a feeling close to happiness.

Her father, King Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine had died exactly a year ago, and her mother Lady Padmé Naberrie Amidala, had just been wed to the king of her home world, Lord Sheev Palpatine of the Naboo.

Leia wasn't sure of how to feel towards her new "father", since he was so old and serious, he almost never smiled, and he never spoke to her; he thought that since she was a child (she was eleven years old), she didn't understand enough to have a conversation, so he never paid any attention to her.

While she couldn't be excited about the life she was about to enter, princess Leia couldn't deny the beauty of her new castle.

Tatooine was warm and bright as a fire. Naboo was green and prosperous with gorgeous landscapes all around. Winter was approaching and the princess, unused to such cold weather, couldn't help but to cover her bared arms with her also cold hands.

She walked across the castle's rose garden, and she got lost in the endless beauty nature was giving her.

A strange flying animal she had never seen before passed by her, and with a burning curiosity, princess Leia followed it.

The animal's wings batted stunningly, showing its varied rainbow colors, enchanting that young mind and heart even further. "Wait!" princess Leia cried. "Wait for me! Where are you going?"

Far! Far from the garden, it was going.

How long had she walked? How far had she gone? The princess didn't know and didn't even wonder. She really wanted to reach that creature.

When at last the creature stopped flying, it lay in some tall rock with a broken shape. It was once something, Leia thought; a princess? A ship? A castle? An angel? Who knew! That was the last thing she cared to know, she wanted to know what the creature was, and why it had been running from her.

"Would you care to tell me?" the princess asked in her little voice, with supreme politeness. "What are you?"

The creature batted its wings again, it made no sound, and just kept doing the same thing.

"I beg your pardon, I don't understand you!" Leia cried, ashamed. "Can't you speak?"

Leia watched the creature again, more carefully, and she seemed to understand what it was trying to say.

She saw the rock in which the creature stood, and finally, she recognized what it was. It was grey and grim but not without beauty. The face was feminine and so was the body; the hair was short and strangely graceful. On its back it had wings, like the ones of the creature, Leia worked her memory and felt she had seen that image before, in color.

"Are you a fairy?" princess Leia asked.

The creature grew a head like that of the statue on which it was standing, also hair, green like grass but luscious as silk. It nodded yes.

The princess' face couldn't hold back its strong emotion and excitement.

"Can you do magic?" the princess asked with hope.

Again, the fairy nodded in affirmation.

"Can you make me fly? Can you give me wings?"

Now the fairy shook her head no.

Princess Leia sighed.

But her disappointment was short-lived. The fairy flew through the air again and princess Leia understood, hard to say how, but she did; she followed the fairy wherever she went.

The beautiful fairy was well-formed now. She had long and gracious arms, an uncommonly pretty face, and small very small feet. Her size remained the size of an insect.

She led the princess into a behemoth labyrinth.

The walls were tall, and entangled with deep brown and purple vines; the floors were all covered in Naboo's greenest-blue grass. The flowers at every corner had a scent that left you feeling warm inside, and the creatures that there lived, were all similar to the fairy that brought princess Leia in.

"This place is incredible!" the princess cried as she walked through its confusing maze.

She almost jumped every step of how excited she was and she would've begun singing, were not for the fact that she suddenly heard steps apart from those she made herself. She also felt a set of eyes on her.

"Is someone there?" she asked, her voice almost shaking.

She tried to find some comfort in her fairy friend, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Now, the princess felt truly alone and afraid.

"Please show yourself! You're scaring me!" she cried and wondered if she was speaking to herself. Was there no one with her?

The steps from before were more prominent, from the shadows, Leia saw someone come out.

She had expected a tall beast, some terrifying monster. What came out, was a strange, small creature.

"Hello!" the little green person cried.

Leia screamed in fear.

"Scare you, I did?" the creature asked. "Calm down, you must!"

Leia thought she wasn't in danger anymore, so she apologized for screaming. "Forgive me, sir! But you should've made your presence known! Why did you sneak on me like that?"

"Forgiveness, I ask. Princess Shmii!"

"Shmii? That's not my name! I am princess Leia, former daughter of Tatooine. Now of this world of Naboo."

"Tatooine? Naboo? Those worlds, yours aren't."

"Yes, because my father was king in Tatooine, and my mother has been married—"

"No!" the creature interrupted, loudly and savagely. "Alderaan, your world is!"

"What? I've never been there… I've never even heard of such a place!"

"Yes, you have. Born, you were there. And ruled there, you have!"

"You must have me mistaken! I tell you, I am princess Leia—"

"No!" again, he cried, now he seemed angry and Leia wished she wasn't alone with him.

"Please don't get upset! I—I should go now… my mother must be looking for me."

"Thought of your mother, you did not; when follow the fairy, you chose."

 _He's right…_ she thought, more annoyed than afraid now. _I should've asked my mother before coming here…_

"Well, I will go now, then…"

"No! You will not!"

Leia started shaking.

"Know your true family, you don't want? Go to your true kingdom, you care not?"

"What? Of course I do, but…"

"If the truth you want, go under your bed tonight you must. There, answers you will find."

She regarded him with confusion. Could it be… that he's telling the truth?

She couldn't think of that now, she wanted her mother and she felt like running to her arms.

"I will look under my bed tonight, I promise you, mister… what's your name?"

"Yoda," the little voice went low, and then disappeared.

The moonlight lighted her way, and soon she was running from the maze.

Why did every direction seem the same? Oh, why did she ever follow the fairy?

She felt lost. She was!

 _Oh mother!_ Leia cried tears of fear. _Will I see you again?_

As she was running, she missed a step, she scratched her knee and ran more. The next time she stopped was for a sudden wall in front of her, preventing her from continuing. But oh, that wasn't a wall, it was a tall man. He was scary-looking, pale and had an evil voice.

"Found her!" he cried.

Now she was able to hear the dozens of voices that were crying: Leia! Princess Leia! Where are you?

The royal guard took her back into the castle, to the king and his new queen.


	2. Broken Family

_**II: Broken Family**_

His majesty Palpatine's great office was a wide, quiet and cold room.

On the big chair, a thin old man with dark hair that has only a splash of grey sits there quietly, while on the center of the room, in the staircase that leads to the higher zones of the library, his young new bride sits, nervously pretending to read.

She is holding back tears that almost make her choke, but she knows better than to ask again; yet she can´t stop thinking about her young daughter, who's been missing for hours now.

Newly crowned queen Padmé Naberrie Amidala tries with all the strength left in her body to smile whenever the king looks at her direction, since all he can awake in her is fear and sometimes (like now) even repulsion. But she has no regret—not yet, at least—she feels she did the right thing by marrying such a powerful man. A man who took her in, widowed, with a little girl, and a baby in her belly.

After the death of her first husband, the royal family of Tatooine turned against her for being of another world, so they sentenced her and her children to live in exile.

When she came back to Naboo, her family wanted nothing to do with her, they thought her a traitor for marrying outside of their world, and they always hated king Anakin Skywalker; and as she walked the streets of Naboo, with her starving Leia by her side, tears streaming down her face, no hope, and a baby on her inside, a fancy carriage passed by them.

King Palpatine regarded her haggard and simple image, but recognized behind her dirty face, a set of sweet brown eyes, enticing pink lips, and framing all lovely features, long chestnut curls. He was instantly captivated but he just watched her, and then indicated his driver to go on. Then, rain came to Theed, Naboo's capital city.

The king paraded his carriage under the lashing rain, and several times, he passed by poor forgotten queen Padmé and little princess Leia. By then he knew, there was no escaping. He had fallen in love with Padmé.

But he let her and her child walk through the cold wet night.

The next morning, he sent his guards to find them; he ordered for the woman to be fixed, and for the child to be fed. He wanted to see if Padmé could be an actual lady, or if he had been blinded by lust.

When she appeared before him, in Naboo's softest fabrics, wearing the most expensive jewelry, he knew he was in the presence of more than just physical beauty. But still he had doubts, so he questioned her. After learning of her former state as a royal, he had made up his mind. He proposed to her.

And from sheer madness or sanity, hard to say which, she refused.

She was still hanging on to the memory of her beloved late husband; but as she looked at Leia, again clean, again fed, she thought she couldn't be selfish. And if they went back into the streets… her baby would die! And with him, also her, and then… Leia would be left alone, and it all drove her mad to just think about it.

After a few days of consideration, she accepted Sheev Palpatine as her second husband.

It all happened so fast, she barely realized what she had done.

She was a queen again, and her daughter a princess. Her son would have the chance to live, their lives would be fixed… but then… oh then again! What a cruel man she had to share her bed with now!

Palpatine wasn't good looking or fun, but she could put that aside and at least try to love him, if he was only kind—even half as kind and good as Anakin was! He frightened her! He was violent… he didn't seem to love her—not right. But what could she say? Nothing, for now there will be consequences worse than starve on the streets if she was without a husband again. I mean, he hadn't said it, but it was surely implied, Palpatine would execute her and her children if she upset him!

And if he finds out the baby isn't his… oh how it scares her to even think about it!

May the force keep her secret forever.

So when she couldn't find her daughter earlier, she had to keep quiet, because the king had guards looking for her, and that was all he could do. When she suggested that she could go out and help look for Leia, he almost snapped at her. He couldn't allow for his son, his future heir, to be harmed in any way, so she must remain seated, all day. Sitting or lying. And the baby inside her, is the only thing that gives her and Leia the security that the king will not execute them for the time being.

When the baby came though… well, Padmé hoped that paternity could soften Palpatine's heart. She hoped!

A knock on the door made Padme jump. She was always in such a nervous state nowadays.

"What is it?" the king asked, annoyed at being interrupted. "Speak quickly!" he ordered his guard.

"Your Majesty, we have found the princess."

Padmé could finally breathe easier. And to herself, she muttered, "Thank the force!"

"Where is she?" Palpatine asked.

"Her handmaiden is taken her into her bedroom."

Padmé stood up and rushed to the door to go hold her daughter.

"Where do you think you're going?" king Palpatine demanded from her, without patience and clenching his teeth.

"I am going to see Leia, my darling. She must be afraid after being lost for so many hours."

The king stood up and walked to her. "Sit where you were, or better yet! Use my chair, darling. You must not be agitated. Guards!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bring the child to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you," Padmé said.

Palpatine smiled at her with a look that said, menacingly, _Don't thank me yet!_

* * *

Jyn Erso, Leia's handmaiden, brought the little princess, now in an evening dress that kept her from the cold winter better.

"Your Majesties," Jyn Erso bowed to the king and queen.

"Wait over there," the king ordered the handmaiden.

Now standing alone, Leia was facing Palpatine.

Padmé was about to walk to them, so that the child didn't have to be facing the king by herself, but Palpatine said, "Stop! Stay where you are. I'm going to talk to her. In private."

Padmé lowered her gaze in acceptance. When Palpatine wasn't looking, Padmé and Jyn threw each other looks of fear. Though in Jyn's clear blue eyes there was hidden bravery and boldness that Padmé wouldn't ever have again. Both women watched in silence, waiting for Palpatine's words for princess Leia.

"Where did you go, princess?" was his first question.

Leia took a deep breath, she looked up at his dark eyes, and she tried to not be so afraid at her stepfather. She answered like always, truthfully.

"I was at the castle's labyrinth."

"What were you doing there?"

"I followed my new friend there."

"Your new friend? Who?"

"The fairy."

"What kind of stupid name is Fairy?"

"It is not a name, of course, sir. And you should not say bad words."

"I should name the Devil and Hell if I wish it, dumb child. What was her name, then?"

"I don't know, sir. She couldn't speak."

"Who is she exactly?"

"I already said."

"No you didn't. Now answer the question before I feed you your dog."

"People don't eat dogs, Mr. Palpatine—"

"Leia, please—"Padmé tried to intervene but Palpatine shut her up with a hand movement.

"Answer me! Who took you to the labyrinth?"

"The fairy did it!"

"Now, child!"

Palpatine raised his hand in anger to hit her, but Padmé's "No!" stopped him.

"All right! Stop trying my patience, child! Tell me, or I swear you'll pay for this!"

"Leia, honey!" Padmé couldn't stay quiet. "You're old enough. A grown up girl. Why don't you answer what he's asking you? No, don't say such lies! No talk of fairies. No more nonsense! Say the truth!" her voice implored her daughter to save her from a beating. Leia couldn't say anything but the truth.

"But I swear, the fairy took me there! She was the size of my palm and she had such beautiful wings…"

"Enough!" the king cried, out of patience. "Miss Erso, take her from my sight before I do something crazy! Do it! What are you waiting for?"

"Come on, Princess!" Jyn cried, taking Leia's arm and hurrying her out of the room.

Padmé tried to go after them, but Palpatine prevented her.

"You stay here! Sit there to read and do me some company. Later, you will deal with your daughter, less you want me to, tomorrow."

"Yes, darling," she accepted.

In her mind she was crying, _Oh, Anakin! How much I miss you! How much we need you!_

* * *

Now in her night clothes, princess Leia was being put to bed by Jyn Erso, who in a matter of a few days, had already become the princess' closest friend.

"You must not defy the king again!" Jyn was advising. "Though I must say, my dear. I admire you more than anyone else in our world for that!"

"I wasn't defying him, Miss Jyn. I really was telling the truth. You don't believe me, either?"

The young woman saw the sadness in the princess' face, and simply couldn't break her heart. She could tell, Leia needed someone to believe in her right now.

"You know what? If you say a fairy took you to the labyrinth, then a fairy took you to the labyrinth."

"Are fairies a real thing?"

"If you saw one they must be."

"I saw several ones actually, and also…"

"Yes, princess?"

"Nothing… forget it."

"All right, good night, princess."

"Good night, Miss."

The handmaiden kissed the princess' forehead and with a smile, she turned off all the candles, leaving the room to be illuminated by only Theed's moonlight.

After waiting for a few moments, making sure Jyn wasn't returning, neither anyone else, princess Leia got up and looked under her bed.


	3. What Leia found under her bed

_**III: What Princess Leia found under her bed**_

She expected something wonderful, something out of her world, something only her wildest dreams could come up with; what was there, was… a book?

Hmm. She sighed. _Really Mr. Yoda? That's the best you can do?_ She thought, bored as she looked at the book.

She decided to give it a chance… and then she opened it. It had no pictures! No colors! No fun…

It was covered in dust, it smelled really, really old, and the pages were yellow for the time it had lived.

 _The World of Alderaan_

 _Volume I_

It said on the cover.

A history book? Really, though?

After getting lost in Naboo's castle' strange labyrinth, and befriending a fairy, was that really all the green creature had to offer?

She was disappointed and she just threw the book on the floor.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Miss Jyn?" princess Leia asked.

"No, honey. It's me."

"Mother! Oh, do come in!" she cried.

Queen Padmé Naberrie walked in, her belly now really too big for Leia's taste.

She grabbed her daughter under her bosom and covered her head with kisses.

"Oh Leia! Why did you go away like that? You really scared me, my dear!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should've told you, I know. But I… well, I didn't want to interrupt the king…"

Padmé couldn't blame her. If she could, she would hide from Palpatine, as well.

"Just promise me that you won't do that again."

The princess looked at the floor, that wasn't a promise she wanted to make…

"All right, mother. I won't go again without letting you know. I promise."

Queen Naberrie kissed her daughter again, and then she made move to leave.

"Wait!" the princess cried. "Could you not go?" she asked.

"Honey, you know I can't…"

"Please!" Leia begged.

Padmé saw her daughter and it really broke her heart having to leave her. But she had to, less she wanted to deal with Naboo's king…

"Leia, you're a grown up girl now. Act like it, please. Don't get into trouble with your father, do not make him angry again!"

The princess almost broke down and cried upon hearing her mother's harsh words, for a second, she thought now not even Padmé loved her and wanted her. Her father was gone, her kingdom, her old friends—she really had nobody and nothing in the world!

She couldn't imagine how much harder it was for Padmé to say those things, than it was for Leia to listen.

Even worse for the queen, as she had to go back into Palpatine's private rooms, and share her night with him. Though thanks to pregnancy, she could be sure he wouldn't touch her for now—and that really was a consolation.

* * *

The night kept advancing, and the princess went on crying. Sitting in a corner of her huge bedroom, as the wide window showed her the bright moons and stars, above the gorgeous green fields that were technically her lands.

She sighed amidst her tears, _hers?_ No, she had to keep in mind. It was all the king's property, and though she had a title, she was in truth, no one at all.

Her sad thoughts reminded her of something she heard earlier.

 _ **Know your true family, you don't want?**_

 _ **Go to your true kingdom, you care not?**_

The little green creature, Mr. Yoda, had said.

So she had a family? And a kingdom to go to? If she did, why did she even bother with tears?!

Her home-world was another, just like her name… oh what were they? What had Yoda said?

Oh yeah… Alderaan!

And princess Shmii.

But how could she go there and prove to everyone that she's the true princess?

What if she goes and they treat her as crudely as in Palpatine's kingdom, or as the Skywalkers in Tatooine…? And then she wouldn't see Padmé and she wouldn't be her mom.

But she had seemed pretty angry just now.

Well, Leia could apologize and tell her of her own kingdom.

That way, they both could run away from the evil king.

If she was a true princess, Princess Shmii of Alderaan, then since Padmé is her mother, she would become a true queen, by blood, not just by relation, that way, no one could hurt them again, nor put them on the streets to go hungry, nor tell them what to do…

How do I get to Alderaan? Leia wondered. Her eyes then fell directly on that history book she had disregarded earlier.

Again she opened it, though this time, with great curiosity.

It had one hundred and twenty two chapters. _That's… a lot!_ Leia complained. But, oh well! She wanted to know.

Chapter one was called: "The first man of Alderaan. Mr. Alderaan and his son, young Bail Antilles.

She read till morning came.

By then, she was on chapter twelve: Colonists.

And that one made her not want to read anymore.

It had detailed descriptions of bloody acts of violence against Alderaan's remaining sons—from an unnamed villain whom they just called, Darth.

She was in the middle of a story which involved Darth killing innocents for fun, when the strange laughter of a stranger in her bedroom made her scream.

"Hush!" the little voice cried. "Found the book, you did."

"Mr. Yoda!"

"Princess?" the voice from a guard at the other side of the door, asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" she cried. "I just—I fell out of bed. No big deal. Please, let me go back to sleep!"

"Very well, Your Majesty."

"Mr. Yoda, how did you get in here?"

"How, important is not."

"Of course it is! How did you get pass the guards."

"The Force, young lady. The Force."

The Force?

She believed in it as much as any religious person in all the worlds—so of course, not enough.

There was a time when people believed in the Force enough to move mountains, now—they only used it to ask for miracles or thank for them.

"Did you find the book interesting?" Yoda said, and she was frightened by the sudden change in his speech pattern. It also sounded less innocent and sweet; almost dark, grim and… scarily low.

She shuddered.

"Well, yes. It was interesting. But, sir… do I have to read all of it? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's very good, but…"

"But—it scares you, doesn't it?" again, that low voice scared her.

She nodded yes.

"Yes… yes! Very few living creatures have managed to read all chapters. Mostly everyone gives up. For the violent beginnings, the hopeless middle part, so they never reach that wondrous ending."

"Will I have to read all of it if—if I want to go back to my kingdom?"

"Mmhh. Maybe necessary, that isn't," his voice made her feel confident again. It was higher and bright like before. "If going back to your world of Alderaan you want, another alternative, you might have…"

"What must I do?"

"Prove that princess Shmii's reincarnation, you are. Become a Jedi lady, you will."

"How?"

"Three different tasks, you will undertake. If fulfill them you can, to your world you will return."

"I will! I will do anything, I swear! When must I start?"

"When again the night comes, the fairies will too. Show you the way to your first task, they will. Mmhh."

"I'll be waiting!"

Leia looked at the book on her small white hands, and when she turned to see Yoda again, he had disappeared as easily and fast as he had come.

When her handmaiden, Jyn Erso, came to bathe and dress the princess for breakfast, she couldn't ignore how different her attitude was from the night before. There was no hint of sadness, or of fear; princess Leia was madly radiant; all smiles and kind words all around. Even Padmé was surprised when she saw her, particularly since she was expecting to see Leia upset for what happened between them the night before.

King Palpatine of course noticed nothing different, he never even glanced on Leia's direction. He only occupied himself with political affairs, also without bothering to check on his pregnant wife (he had people to do that).

For most of the day, Padmé, Jyn and Leia sat on the library, while the king was out on the Naboo Parliament.

The princess couldn't wait for the night to come, so she could see the fairies again, and more importantly, begin her first task.


	4. First Task

_**IV: First Task**_

It seemed like night couldn't come fast enough for the princess; the only way she could stand eating breakfast with the king was by keeping in mind the image of the fairies, which was still very fresh.

Queen Padmé and Miss Jyn Erso watched her very curiously, Padmé thinking her daughter was simply bored, Jyn wondering about a million other things.

"Could I have more milk?" the queen asked, politely.

Jyn Erso still appeared to be very far away.

"Miss Erso!" king Palpatine cried. "Are you deaf, child?"

The handmaiden looked at him, shocked.

"Beg your pardon?" she said, slowly.

"I just asked for some milk," Padmé said, voice trembling.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jyn accepted.

"I am all done," the princess then said.

"Take her away," the king ordered.

"Mother, won't you come with me?" Leia asked.

Padmé looked at the king for a second, soon knowing what she had to do. "No, Leia. Go with Miss Erso."

The princess sighed, sadly, and Jyn took her to her bedroom.

When they were alone, Jyn gave Leia a number of books to study. She stood by the balcony, looking endlessly to the outside, clearly not paying much attention to what the princess was saying. Maybe Leia was saying her lesson right—Jyn wouldn't know.

After a while, Leia thought she was being rude by keeping Jyn there with her.

"If you want to go help the forest people, you can, Miss Jyn."

The young woman turned pale, she started shaking, and had to steady her voice before speaking. "What did you just say, princess?" she asked, looking down.

"I know. I've seen you."

Jyn's eyes almost filled with tears.

"Have you… told anybody?"

"No," she smiled, sympathetically. "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Jyn smiled back, then she approached Leia, putting her arms around her.

"Thank you, princess."

"If you want to go to them… I think you call them rebels? That's what the king has said when referring to them."

"Yes…"

"You can go."

"Thank you dear. For everything. But I am not going to leave you. I can wait."

"Oh, it's okay. Everyone leaves me. I'm used to it."

Jyn felt her heart break.

She grabbed Leia even tighter and assured her she would never be left alone.

"Thank you, Miss Jyn. I do hope my mother still loved me, though."

Jyn had to fight back tears. "But the queen loves you, Leia!"

"She used to, before we came here. The king has made her change. But it's not going to last forever, Miss. When we go back to my kingdom. Everything will be alright."

"Leia…"

She grabbed the princess's cheeks and caressed her hair, softly. "She loves you as much now as ever. But she is in a difficult place… pregnancy can make a woman act different."

"Then I'm never going to be pregnant!"

Jyn sighed. "Come, let's go on with the lesson."

When the lesson was over, Jyn went into the kitchen, she sliced fruit for the king, and when the other servants weren't looking, she artfully hid the knife she used, under her blouse, perfectly well concealed. She spent a few moments with Palpatine, who was much too used to her presence (Jyn had served in the castle since she could walk) after that, the king allowed her for a walk around the garden. He thought the young girl deserved peace and quiet for a while, after all, she did work a lot for him, and for his wife's –as he put it—brat.

Jyn wandered around the garden for a half hour, till at last, to her dread and relief, she received the signal.

She ran into the forest and there, she met with a dozen of men, rebels, and she supplied them with enough to survive for another two weeks, at least.

When she felt she had tempted her luck enough, she decided to go back to the castle, that is, till a strong arm stopped her. She trembled, but only for a second, then she was face to face to a man she could only see for a few minutes every so often, sometimes in between weeks.

"Are you leaving already?" he cried, grabbing her tightly.

"I have to!" Jyn said. "I've been gone for too long, they could suspect! It's too dangerous… I'll try to come back tomorrow, Cassian."

"All right," Cassian accepted. "I'll be waiting."

"Don't. There's a banquet tomorrow so I might miss our meeting."

"I don't care. Even if the chance to see you is so small, it's worth the risk."

She looked at the floor. "It isn't." she broke free from his grasp and ran back into the castle.

* * *

Night was approaching.

Leia stared at her window for hours, looking at the clouds move, begging for the sun to go down.

At last, Naboo was blessed with moons and stars showing in the sky.

Leia had absolutely ran out of patience.

 _Won't the fairies come back?_ She cried, sadly. _Am I to be abandoned by them, too?_

The princess was drowning in tears, she sat on the floor and covered her head with her arms, thinking that being lonely would be her only fate.

She felt fingers touching her, trying to get her to look up, and for a second she thought that maybe Jyn had come back; she then hoped it was her mother who had at last forgiven her… but that was no human with her.

The princess looked up and smiled broadly, cleaning away the thousands of tears she had shed.

"My dear fairies!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come! I'm ready for my first task. Oh I cannot wait to get back to my kingdom!"

The fairies flew around her, dancing and enchanting Leia, healing her broken and sad heart.

They motioned her to follow them, but Leia only stepped back.

"Oh, I can't go!" she cried. "I promised my mother…"

The faires appeared to be disappointed, then they flew towards one wall, as if they could pass by it to go.

"Wait!" the princess cried. "Just wait. I'll go tell her I have a quest to do. Surely, she'll understand… come, she's probably sleeping."

As Leia stood hidden behind a corridor, she watched the royal guards, afraid like never before. Not for the guards, but because to see her mother… she'll have to also see the king.

But she had no choice so she walked there with the fairies flying by her side.

"Excuse me," she said, lowly. "I want to speak to the queen. Could you please ask the king if I may come in?"

"The king isn't here, princess," one guard said. "He doesn't sleep in this room anymore. The queen requires a lot of space, so she sleeps alone."

Leia was relieved like never before in her life.

She was allowed into the bedroom, where Queen Padmé Naberrie didn't exactly sleep…

Yes, she was in bed, wrapped in a bunch of blankets and covers. Her eyes were closed, but she was not resting.

Leia approached her, terrified at the sight of her mother.

"Mother…" she muttered sadly. "What's the matter with you?"

"She has a fever," an aged female voice answered, causing Leia to jump.

"Who are you?"

"I am her nurse," the woman said. "You shouldn't be here, princess. You might catch it, too."

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"We don't know." The nurse admitted.

Leia started breathing strangely. She jumped into the bed, lying next to Padmé, and removing the chestnut curls that were crowding on her covered in sweat forehead.

"Mother," Leia whispered, very slowly. "I don't want to bother you—I—I really don't. I just wanted to ask for permission to go outside again."

Padmé rolled around the bed, she moaned in pain, and couldn't say anything.

"I rather think I should," the princess sounded like she was about to cry. "It's very important. Very necessary. If we want to escape the king, I have to do as Mr. Yoda tells me. So I will take your silence as a yes." She kissed Padmé's wet forehead and went on, "I love you, mother. I hope you can love me again. When I make you a queen of my world, of Alderaan, you're gonna be so happy!"

Leia kissed her mother again and then left the bedroom.

As she walked the corners of the castle with her head down and sad, the fairies forced her to look up again. At last, she listened to them and followed them.

When she was out of the castle, she already knew where she was going: The Labyrinth.

* * *

At the center of the magical place, a number of statues and paintings circled around the main fountain. Standing in front of it, was none other than Yoda. He smiled pleasantly at the princess; she noticed for the first time what a strange image he was… his green skin didn't seem real. His big wide eyes went from having too much wisdom to too much innocence and back. His aged white hair somehow didn't match his short stature.

"Mmhh," he groaned. "You've come…"

"Yes, sir." She was cleaning tears from her pretty young face.

"Troubled by something, you are…" Yoda observed.

Leia couldn't steady her voice. "My mother… she's very sick. She—she's sick with child."

"Mmhh, yes… yes… afraid to lose her, you are?"

"Yes!"

"Ah. Behind that tree, look," he advised looking at a nearby pine.

The princess did as he say.

"That mandrake flower," Yoda said. "If you want your mother to live, put that under her bed, you will."

"I'll do it! Will that keep her alive?"

"Mmhh," Yoda assured her. "Now, to your first task!"

The fairies took the princess's shoulders, and forced her to walk. They walked for a long time, till they were deep inside the forest.

Leia was carrying Alderaan's history book; the fairies advised her to look at it. The princess was shocked at seeing that the pages had turned all white. All words and knowledge had escaped. Then, words appeared again, but these were different.

They weren't words actually, but she understood what was there perfectly.

Like a flowing drawing, she saw a cave, it was dark and gloomy, and she had to go there.

She wasn't frightened.

The fairies guided her way through the forest, till at last she found the cave.

It was small, way too small and narrow; and though they would've fit there much better than the princess, the four fairies decided to wait outside.

As princess Leia dragged herself through that musty, rough floor, all kinds of animals, mainly insects, and dirt got into her skin.

Some insects even landed on her white face, but she acted like it was nothing.

When she arrived to the last corner of the cave, a tall, dark intimidating figure was waiting for her.

She knew that figure was her enemy. She knew her life was in danger.

But she kept going ahead till she was a meter apart from the shadow.

The dark figure ignited a weapon, it was like a sword, but vibrant and coloring; it went from a brave blue to a violent red.

Leia's enemy attacked her with that weapon, the princess screamed and ran and without even looking back, she knew she was being chased.

She was now cornered. She had no way to go, there truly was no escape. The dark figure pointed its weapon and slashed it into what would've been the princess's face, had she not ducked. The laser sword was stucked in the wall, Leia stood up again and took it, not easily, and when the shadow approached her again, Leia slayed the enemy, by taking out its dark heart.

She looked at the creature she had just slayed, and it quickly disappeared before her very eyes.

Still holding the weapon in her small hand, she escaped the cave.

The fairies looked relieved at seeing the princess make it out alive, and more importantly, with the artefact she had gone to collect.

Leia grabbed the book again, holding it in one hand, while on the other, she took the laser sword.

The fairies helped her with the rest of her belongings.

At last in her bedroom again, she laid both things under her bed, which reminded her…

She ran again into Padmé's private room, and put the mandrake flower under the ill queen's bed.


	5. Second Task

_**V: Second Task**_

Though the morning was cold and the winter in Naboo too cruel, princess Leia was feeling quite at ease, almost happy.

She sat next to her mother who seemed to be doing a lot better, the purple bags under her eyes had almost disappeared, and though her flawless skin still looked too pale, she was looking very pretty and sweet.

"Remarkable," doctor Piett said. "Truly wonderful!"

"Is she fully recovered then?" Jyn Erso asked.

"Well, she's on her way, at least. I do not explain how, though. Last time I saw her she was burning with fever!"

Leia smirked and hid under the covers. Inwardly she said, _Thank you Mr. Yoda!_ "Nonetheless," the doctor went on. "She should stay in bed. Rest and rest till after the baby comes."

"Nonsense!" the voice of the king cried as he walked into the room. Leia hid even more, and she felt her mother started trembling, as much as she was.

"Beg your pardon?" doctor Piett asked. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"There's going to be a great imperial celebration tonight. And if you say she's better, of course the queen must be present!"

"Well, I suppose she can, though I would advise—"

"I do not need your advice, doctor," Palpatine interrupted him. "You will come, won't you, darling?"

Padmé nodded, meekly.

"Very well," the king went on. "We should probably leave her now. Everyone, out! Except you, Miss Erso, you stay and prepare her and her gown for tonight."

"May I stay, too?" princess Leia asked.

The king walked to where she was, lying in the wide bed next to Padmé. He grabbed the little princess's arm, and made her stand up. "No," he simply said. "Go wait in your room, later your handmaiden will take your dress to you. Leave your mother, princess. She needs to save her energy for tonight."

The princess knew there was no way she could fight him, so she obeyed and went sadly to her lonely bedroom. But, thank the Force! Her room wasn't so lonely now.

The fairies and Yoda were there.

The little green creature smiled broadly at her. "Hmm, congratulate you, I do, Your Majesty!" he cried, excited. "A success, your first task was!"

Leia smiled. "Yes, oh look, here it is!"

She ran to look under her bed, she put Alderaan's history book on top of the bed, and handed the laser sword to Yoda. He took it hastily.

"Hmm, yes! Yes!" he cried. "A lightsaber."

"A what?" she was confused.

"Jedi's weapon!"

"Will it be mine?" she asked.

"Of your future actions, that will depend."

She was jumping happily. "When will I do the rest of my quest? Oh I want to go back to Alderaan now!"

"Yes… before that… prove that your essence, intact it is. And that the Force, strong and with you remains!"

"Of course, of course," she couldn't hold back her excitement. "Could I go on tomorrow?"

Yoda's eyes flashed strangely. "No!" he shouted. "Now! Start now!"

Leia stepped back, unsurely. Sometimes his attitude could scare her. Sometimes it was hard to trust him, and know whether he was thinking of her best interests or not. But she had no choice, like usual.

"Oh, Mr. Yoda, forgive me! But tonight there's going to be a banquet and I have to be there… I have to be there next to my mother—"

"Madam Naberrie, you mean?" his voice went low, oh how much she didn't like it when that happened!

"Yes!" tears almost fell down her cheeks.

"Saved, she is?"

"Yes, thanks to the plant you gave me and I thank you deeply, sir—"

"I helped you and now you refuse my orders!" he shouted, grimly. She had never trusted him less. She could hear loudly her fast and unsteady heartbeat thumping in her breast. "You've made your choice!" he cried, anger leaving him, replaced by disappointment. "Alas! Wrong I was… princess Shmii reincarnation, you aren't!" he sighed and moved to leave her. He motioned the fairies to follow him.

Leia felt a sharp pain cut her. Was it her heart? Her soul? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was hurting.

"Wait!" Leia cried, desperately. "Oh, please, oh please don't leave me!" violent sobs attacked the princess. "I beg you not to leave me! Everyone has abandoned me. Don't do it as well. I'll do all that you order me! I will never question your orders! I'll start now, I don't care about the banquet nor this kingdom! Don't abandon me!

The magic creatures looked at each other. They nodded and walked back to her.

"Alright…" Yoda seemed calm as a silence again. "My poor princess! Come, come! We'll never abandon you, rest assure. Your Majesty."

She breathed in and out. "Thank you."

"Now," Yoda said. "This task, the most difficult one will be. Alert at all times, you must be! On it your life depends!"

She nodded. "I'll do it."

Yoda handed her the lightsaber, told her what she had to do, warned her thrice more of the danger, and left her to be in the company of the fairies.

It was so simple, yet so hard to understand for the princess. But she didn't care for that, she'll do anything to fulfill her mission.

She had to follow the fairies, with the lightsaber hanging from her belt, into Naboo's great magical labyrinth. When they reach the spot the fairies indicate her, she has to open her way, by opening the walls with the weapon, entering, and careful of not awakening the sleeping creature that guards that palace (the place she had to magically go was a palace), use the lightsaber to cut the braid that hangs from the back of the head of a seemingly alive statue; and leave. That's all. Simple, she thought. Why she had to do it? She didn't question it.

Princess Leia hid Alderaan's history book under her bed, and hid the lightsaber behind her, as she heard someone knocking on the door.

She told the fairies to please wait and hide. "Who is it?" the princess asked.

"It's me, princess."

"Oh, Miss Jyn. Come—come in!"

The handmaiden walked into the bedroom with a puffy and lovely dress for the princess.

"Come on, we have to get you ready!"

"Uh? Oh the banquet…"

"Do you love the dress? I didn't pick it, of course. I have terrible taste. It was the queen. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss… hey how's my mother?"

"Oh she's much better. She's ready and walking."

"Really?" her heart healed. "I want to ask her something."

"Alright. But first into the bathroom. Come, child!"

After getting the little princess ready, Jyn couldn't stop staring out of the window, looking at the mysterious woods that hid the friends whose lives were constantly in danger.

Then the little step of the princess's shiny new shoes caught her attention. She turned her glance to see her.

"Oh, Leia!" she looked at her, proudly. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Miss Jyn," she tried to smile at her. She couldn't stop thinking about Yoda's threat. "May I go see my mother now?"

"Of course."

Jyn took her into the queen's private rooms. Padmé was looking magnificent in her big, red, elaborated gown. Her crown was heavy on her head, though.

Padmé looked at her daughter and tears almost crowded in her sweet, sad, brown eyes.

"You look beautiful, my darling," Padmé said and approached the little girl to hold her tightly.

"You, too, mother. I wanted to ask you something."

"You may retire, Miss Erso," Padmé said.

Jyn thanked her with her eyes, bowed and left to the hidden forest.

"Mother, may I go out for a little bit?"

"Where to?"

"The Castle's Labyrinth."

"Why?"

"I have to go with the fairies, you see, I have to…"

Padmé sighed sadly. "Oh Leia," she interrupted her. "I can't do this right now, darling. The king is waiting for us."

"Yes, I know but I have to—"

There was a knock on the door.

A royal guard came in and requested the queen's presence, Palpatine was calling her. Padmé had to go running, very frightened. Leia was left sadly again. And though she had promised her mother, she couldn't disobey Yoda. The fairies appeared next to her and walked her to the labyrinth.

Leia did as Yoda had said. She ignited the lightsaber and made her own door in front of one of the labyrinth's walls. She walked in, the fairies followed her, and the door she created disappeared. But she shouldn't be afraid, the fairies told her (now she could easily understand them even though they couldn't speak basic) she could as easily open another door when she's done with her task. She'd just have to use the Jedi weapon.

Leia walked through the halls of that strange, dark palace, feeling strangely uneasy. As if something awful were awaiting her. Even though neither Yoda nor the fairies indicated her the way, she seemed to know where she was going-unaware of it, the Force was guiding her. She reached the main dining room, and saw the seemingly alive statue Yoda had mentioned. It instantly made her gasp in shock, because he (it was a he) looked very similar to... It scared her to see that he was almost exactly like her father in image! Could that be Anakin Skywalker? No, Leia told herself, her father is dead. And the statue looks younger than she ever saw Anakin. The statue has Anakin's light blue eyes, his sunny blond hair and fair skin. He wasn't so tall or strong, but good enough. And looking at him made Leia think of nothing else but Anakin. She walked to see the back of his head, and saw the braid Yoda had told her about. It stood out a lot because the rest of the hair was very short.

She thought of using the lightsaber to cut it, but she was afraid she might hurt the statue (afraid? Why if it wasn't alive? Hmm) she reached for the long table and grabbed a knife, with it, she obtained the artefact she had gone to collect. Very easy! She cried. And now that her success was accomplished, she could dare to look at the creature that was guarding the statue. And guarding is a generous term to use on that… thing. As it was sleeping.

Ugh, what was that thing? Leia wondered. She instantly hated it.

It was big and fat, oh so very much! More than any human or animal she had ever seen before. His disgustingly sluggish appearance made the princess tremble. She could not tell whether the creature had limbs or not, so chubby it was. Stubby. Ugly. Green…? Yellow? By the Force, she couldn't tell very well!

Whatever it was, Leia wished to never speak to it, she just wanted to leave the place as soon as possible.

"Come on," she told the fairies. "I have the braid, let's get out of here!"

The princess cast one last look at the creature, and inevitably, at the statue. Poor thing! Leia cried. Destined to live, captured, next to that… thing.

"I can't leave him!" the princess then cried. She ran to him.

The fairies tried to stop her and warn her but she just slapped them away, after all, they were still the size of an insect, never mind how magical or beautiful they were.

"Wake up!" Leia cried but the statue of course didn't move. "I can help you!" she went on.

As nothing she said worked, she tried something else. Something that hadn't been tried in a million years. She used the Force. Her lips didn't move, but she communicated her thought. _Oh, wake up, please! I don't want to leave you with him!_

The statue didn't move, but Leia thought she saw water accumulating in his eyes. And then, oh she could almost hear his thoughts! What were they? He said a name… oh she was trying, he said… oh. He said: run.

"Why?" now she spoke. And now she could notice how the fairies had been trying desperately to get her attention. Begging her to leave. Two of the lovely creatures were doing that. And the other two? Leia wondered. Well, she turned her back, and oh she saw them!

They were being ripped apart! They were being eaten! By that creature, that monster!

Leia couldn't scream of how terrified she was.

And now, the monster was coming for her!

Leia ran with the remaining fairies by her sides, she ran for the door, but oh she forgot… the door wasn't there anymore! She had to make another with the lightsaber. Where did she leave it? Oh, the table. Blasted.

The monster was mumbling in an unknown language to the princess. Words that she heard very distinctly and would never forget were _Jabba the Hutt_. Without knowing how, Leia read the thoughts of that villain, and she didn't have enough tears for what she learned. The creature wanted her!

She hadn't her weapon. Two fairies had been killed. Leia thought her time had come, too.

The creature grabbed her, it hadn't any hands but it did, and Leia felt the repugnant and unknown substance that now invaded her skin. And his skin on her! Oh it made her want to die! It was madly wrinkled and slimy and it was rapping her like a snake! At that moment, Leia experienced what she had never before. Pure and massive hatred! She wanted for him to leave her, she wanted to erase him from any world. And she knew she couldn't, which only fed her fury even more.

Then, the princess noticed the Hutt had trouble moving, speaking, breathing…

Jabba was losing control of himself, Leia hated him more and more as the seconds passed and he still had a hold of her.

The atmosphere was unbearably hot, Leia couldn't stand how her sweat and whatever was coming from the monster mixed on her. And she felt relief like never before in her short existence as the creature finally set her free.

Free? That was odd. Why would it… oh. Leia saw the creature had died, and she was glad of it.

She trembled, no longer fearing him, but herself. That was quite an evil and grim thought to have, yet she couldn't help it. If she killed her attacker, she was thankful for it.

She didn't have the time to think of it much longer, as the fairies asked her, desperately, to leave that place. She couldn't disagree with them.

After casting one last look at the statue she'd have to abandon, a tear escaped her eye. She drew another door, and took the padawan's braid on one hand, while the lightsaber, which was looking red, on the other, she went back to Naboo's Labyrinth.


	6. Beggars Banquet

A/N: So… It was brought to my attention that maybe the rating should go up. Even though I'm drawing inspiration from an R rated movie, I do not think I've written anything too strong yet. The violence, language and situations are pretty moderated—if you compare it to the movie—but I'll do it just to be safe.

Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think! What you like or maybe don't? I'm all ears :)

 _ **VI: Beggars Banquet**_

When the princess returned to the Labyrinth her breathing was so loud she feared her mother would hear it in the far regions of the castle; she threw herself in the ground and thanked the Force a million times for allowing her to escape the second task intact.

She gazed sadly at the fairies, crying inwardly for the ones who unfortunately didn't make it so far. They didn't seem angry, they didn't seem to judge her, yet Leia was doing that herself.

The feeling and memory of Jabba's disgusting skin on her was still so fresh, and her own body was covered in a gross substance she didn't know what to call. She prayed it wouldn't be saliva.

Before any sound came, Leia was able to sense the approach of a newcomer, one she knew to be Mr. Yoda. He appeared, smiling like usual, his small, sleepy eyes gazing directly at the princess in the dark of the night.

"Ah, Your Majesty!" he greeted Leia. "The padawan's braid, in your hand I see! A success, your second task has been!"

Leia breathed rapidly, she feared for him to learn all that happened, but it would've been useless to keep information from him, when at once he asked about the two missing fairies.

The remaining magical creatures flew from Leia's side, to the level of Yoda's eyes. They explained all that happened in Jabba's palace. Leia stepped back slowly as she saw the change in Yoda's face, from pleasant and sweet, to upset and incensed.

The small alien groaned and Leia again felt her beating heart race.

"I'm sorry," she muttered weekly.

"Warned, you were!" Yoda cried. "Two innocents, mercilessly slayed have been!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"The lightsaber!" Yoda asked for it. "Give it."

Leia stepped up trembling, and handed the weapon to the ancient creature. He took it and examined it for some time. Little by little, his Jedi mask of tranquility returned to him. And as it did, the ignited weapon went from that vibrant, loud red, to that brave blue blade. Yoda shook his head, disappointment written across his small green face.

"Failed us, you have," he said. "In a rage you have killed!"

"I?" Leia asked, not exactly to Yoda, maybe to herself, the fairies, the Force. "I couldn't help it," she said. "He attacked me… he deserved it!"

"I see," Yoda looked sad. "The Force, strong with you it is, like I have thought it. But oh! The Dark Side flows through you, _princess Leia_."

That was her name, yet it hurt Leia to be addressed as such by Yoda. Wasn't she princess Shmii? Ruler of the world of Alderaan? Were all her hopes and dreams of escaping this cruel Empire and king Palpatine dead? Was the poor little girl destined to never regain the love of her dear mother? And all because she had wanted to save an innocent victim who spoke to her through the Force? Granted, she had slayed a living being and enjoyed doing so, and she certainly didn't regret it, but was that enough to be left out by the last people she thought she had in all the worlds? She hadn't even tears left for such pain.

"Don't abandon me," Leia said, desperately as she saw Yoda disappear behind the shadows, taking the fairies with him. Taking all hope from the princess. "Don't leave me!"

Her loud cry of pain ringed throughout the behemoth labyrinth.

She walked, now truly by herself through every deserted road ahead; covered by the cold wind and ruthless dark night. Even stars seemed to go out at such time. Only two huge moons lighted her face and her every lonely step. The flowers had no scent, the waters ran so slow. All creatures appeared to have disappeared. The deadly silence left her feeling empty inside.

Then at last she was out of the Labyrinth, now in the castle's rose garden, and so very close to her "home"; she heard the great noise coming from the servants and royals who had come to make that night a great imperial celebration.

Before she could manage to reach the castle's gates, the princess looked around Palpatine's domains, and impotency at the fact that she had nowhere else to go made her choke in exasperation. She had ruined her one chance, and she hated herself for it. She also resented Yoda for abandoning her. Even the lovely fairies. And why was this kill different from the dark shadow in the cave? What makes one okay while the other unforgivable? Yoda had said something about anger. But he said that while looking pretty angry himself! Where exactly did she go wrong? And did it even matter anymore? She thought not.

Her infant mind was growing wiser and more troubled by the minute, her innocence still protected her somewhat, but the fact that she was now no stranger to murder at the tender age of eleven made her feel very odd; maybe she shouldn't ever had trusted Yoda. Maybe she shouldn't ever had gone into the labyrinth. Maybe she shouldn't even had followed the fairies.

As the princess went over her thoughts a dozen times, snow started falling from the sky, showering the tall trees, the spacious roads of Naboo, and of course, the little girl's already cold head. She shuddered. Since the first years of her life she had lived in a world not only warm, but at times, madly hot, the cold that would've bothered the Naboo people, made our unfortunate princess fall. Maybe or most likely her earlier adventure contributed to taking all of her strength, but our usually strong heroine was now lying unconscious over the covered in snow floor. Just a few steps from the entrance to Palpatine's wide castle.

* * *

Inside the main dining room, at the center of the table, King Sheev Palpatine sat, eating and speaking quite at ease. Everyone there feared him, everyone there hated him, he was aware of it and he loved it. The queen also sat there, by his side, looking gorgeous and sad. Though in her lips there was a fake smile, her wide eyes showed her true feelings, her true pain. No one would notice though. No one would care enough. Save for one person.

Padmé saw Jyn Erso enter the dining room again, and after asking the king for permission, she went to her.

"Well, Jyn?" Padmé asked, her voice showing her fear behind that mask of indifference and false calmness.

The handmaiden shook her head.

"Oh," Padmé groaned in heartbreak. "How could she do this again?"

"It is my fault," Jyn's long face showed guilt. "I was supposed to watch her!"

"She's been lost under my care, too, Miss Erso. I've failed my poor darling. I am a terrible mother!"

"Don't say that, Your Majesty," Jyn tried to comfort her. "She couldn't have disappeared in such short time. She couldn't have even trespassed the castle's gates. She'll be found, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right, young girl. But nothing can take away the fact that I have failed my daughter, and that she's constantly trying to get away from me…"

Jyn thought of the many conversations she had had with the little princess, she knew there was some truth to such horrible remark, yet she didn't put all of the blame on Padmé.

"It's not you from whom she hides…" she muttered.

Padmé blinked, as if she were offended but she wasn't. She nodded in agreement.

"Your Majesty," Jyn tried some words. "Leia adores you! She misses you oh so much! I've tried to make her understand. But her young mind doesn't yet get pregnancy and womanhood."

"She doesn't need to. All she knows is I haven't been there for her. When my child comes, everything will change. I know—I hope, to say the least."

"Your Majesty…" Jyn couldn't say anything else, people were coming towards them. One of them, the king.

"My darling!" Palpatine could take away all sweetness from such endearing words. "What the devil are you doing here talking to a servant? Come, the queen of Corellia is here, and she's been asking for you."

Padmé bowed her head to him and followed him; as she walked, she threw Jyn a look of despair, begging her to keep looking for the princess.

Jyn understood it perfectly and headed towards the main rooms, thinking that maybe the princess could be there, hiding in some remote corner. She looked everywhere then, the kitchens, the bathrooms, the halls, and it was obvious, the princess wasn't in the castle; then suddenly, her memory helped her. What was Leia talking about earlier? Something about returning to her kingdom. Could the little girl be so disturbed as to try and go to Tatooine by herself? Jyn begged the Force to be wrong.

She went out by the back doors, reminiscing about her own lonely childhood. She had lost both parents at an age even younger than the one Leia was now. And she grew up alongside Palpatine, serving him and growing to hate him, as she saw the cruelty with which he ruled. So when she learned there was a rebellion, working to overrule that strong monarch, she couldn't do anything else but join them. And she had one advantage that no one else in Naboo possessed. She was inside. She could catch him off-balance. She could destroy him from within. Or so she had hoped. Yet after years, the rebellion didn't seem to do much more than annoy him. He was too powerful and no one could explain why.

As Jyn Erso thought of the king and the rebellion, her mind couldn't help but to bring one particular rebel to her. One man who had proved, in spite his poverty and sometimes lack of manners, his immense worth. Yes, Cassian Andor was hard to like when she first laid eyes on him, no matter how good looking she thought him, but in time, she learned to love him, his flaws as much as his virtues. She often dreamed she could run away with him, leaving cruel Palpatine and hopeless Naboo behind. But it was a dream and nothing more. Since her hope for a better world was stronger than her love and even her own safety. And after spending time with the new royals, who when they first arrived she cared nothing for, she felt attached to them to the point of feeling responsible for their well-being. She pitied queen Padmé, she truly did. And she deeply loved her child, princess Leia. Like the sister and family she never had.

"My poor princess!" Jyn sighed to the silent and dark lonely night. "Where could you be my child?"

She was used to Naboo's cold winter, yet she shuddered suddenly. She advanced through the snow and let the white fragments fall on her dark brown hair and cool cheeks. The tear she shed for Leia froze instantly, she wiped it away with difficulty and threw it into the white floor.

She thought it was time to go back into the castle, maybe if she requested more guards they'd find the princess sooner, Palpatine might rage at that but she didn't care.

Before the young woman could give two steps, she heard it.

The rebel sign.

Could they be as foolish as to come to the wolf's mouth?

Coming to the castle while it's so guarded and filled with imperials from all the worlds?

No, no they couldn't. Could it be a trap?

She didn't have the time to think it through, as she felt how someone grabbed her from behind, putting a strong hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming or making any noise. She felt as she was being dragged across the snow and to the darker parts of the garden. Till she was deep inside the rose garden.

She kicked the man who had surprised her and tried to be released from his grasp. She fought him strongly yet his arms were still wrapped around her little frame.

"Stop!" the man cried. "It's me, Jyn! Stop!"

"I know it's you, Cassian!" she cried back, angrily. "Let go of me!"

He did it and after they were separated, they each took a few moments to breathe.

"Fool!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"Slightly," she sounded annoyed.

"I had to be careful in case any imperial eyes were watching. They wouldn't care if a female servant was taken; they'd show a lot of interest if she responded to the now famous rebel sign."

"It's not so famous. You didn't have to grab me so savagely."

"I've missed you," he said with a grin. "Why didn't you come to our meeting?"

She cleaned snow from her dress. "I told you I would most likely not go. I entered the forest, gave the supplies and fled."

"Yet you knew I was going to be waiting nonetheless."

"Yes," it was her time to laugh and his to be annoyed.

He took her in his arms again, she looked at him unsurely, somewhat unwilling, yet she did nothing to prevent him.

"Cassian, you shouldn't be here. It's so dangerous!" her voice trembled with worry. "So many imperials here tonight. There's more security than ever in the castle, if they see you…"

"They won't," he assured her with a smile. "Hell, Jyn, they're all worrying over what's happening inside, they don't look at us who are left out."

"How are you so sure?"

"The king is worrying so much about his mighty banquet, while his people—no, not his! Our people are starving! It's so unfair, Jyn. Earlier, Saw's mother died."

The girl gasped. "From?" she muttered weakly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he said angrily and slowly. "She starved."

Jyn's eyes looked sad for only a few moments, then they regained their usual fire and strength. "She's the last one who will receive such fate from Palpatine's reign!" she cried. "Tonight, the only beggars will be them!"

"What are you planning to do?" the rebel asked with hope and curiosity.

"The food is supposed to be served in about an hour or so."

"Yes. And?"

"It will be served, but those snobby royals will not taste a bite of it!"

Cassian smiled at her, he kissed her passionately, and took her hand. Together they walked, to gather as many willing rebels as they could, determinate on bringing the food to the hungry. As Jyn commanded the rebels in the hidden forest, the worry she felt for the lost princess was mitigated.

* * *

Padmé's hand was being kissed by Palpatine, all imperial eyes watched the king and queen. Congratulations for their new child, whom they didn't know if it was boy or girl came galore. Padmé thought she wouldn't be able of taking it anymore; she'd have to stand up and yell to everyone how much she didn't care for the party. She wanted to go out and scream her daughter's name. She needed to see her and ask her for forgiveness, and if Leia would wish it, she would leave the king.

The time of the dinner had come.

Hungry rich mouths were prepared for the banquet.

More empty that all those royals stomachs, though, was Padmé's sad heart.

 _Leia, Leia, Leia! Come back, my child!_ Her desperate heart of a mother cried inwardly.

Bells sounded. Trumpets. Whistles.

Flags were waved.

Plates were put in front of every royal.

Servants lifted the platters.

Nothing was there.

A huge noise of gasps and murmurs arrived. Some indignant, some downright angry!

"What is going on?"

"Is this a dumb joke?"

"What do you mean by this, Palpatine?"

The king stood up. Enraged beyond anyone's reason. He had been holding Padmé's small hand, and without letting go of it, he made a fist. Clenching her bones, he made her scream in pain.

"Stop it!" she begged. "Palpatine, you're hurting me!"

No one would come to her rescue. They feared the king too much.

A loud silence invaded the dining room.

Then the sound of loud blasters covered the halls.

A squadron of rebels had been let it—by Jyn Erso, though no one could suspect it—guards fought them and imperials hid under the tables. Palpatine didn't hide though, and he walked through that ocean of fire, unafraid, and yes, without letting go of the poor unfortunate queen.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Palpatine, let me go!" Padmé cried and now she couldn't stand the pain in her bones as he squeezed her hand.

When the rebels—the ones who survived—thought they had done enough, they retired and swiftly escaped the castle from the spots Jyn had indicated them earlier, the ones she knew hadn't such tight security.

* * *

Jyn went to her small bedroom that night without feeling guilt at all. She had seen more cruelty from Palpatine and the other royals before. She laughed faintly at Palpatine's shocked face; and she hoped she could be present when the next day Palpatine heard, and he would hear! Of how the majestic feast he had ordered for the richest of the rich, had ended up in the poorer streets of his kingdom, in the most desperately hungry mouths. The ones who had been denied even the opportunity of feeding themselves, by the evil king.

As she laughed, she heard an intruder arrive in her bedroom.

"Are you mad?" she cried, afraid for his life. "Why are you still here? Do you want to die, Cassian?"

He ignored her words and accompanied her on the bed. "I saw the children of the street in which I grew up finally eat till they were full!" he cried, happily. "You're brilliant, Jyn. How didn't I think of it? You're always ten steps ahead of me. That's why I love you so much," he took her hand in his own. "I don't care if I die tonight, I want to be with you."

She laid her head on his strong shoulder, she ran her fingers through his chest. "Get out of my room," she said, smiling.

"Kick me."

"You know I would."

"I know. But it's started to snow again, this time more savagely. If you don't want me to die in the hands of the imperials, I suppose you don't want me to freeze in this cold night."

"Sunrise will come soon. You must be out before it arrives."

She stood up and walked to her window, she couldn't see anything outside. Just a huge blur. "Terrible," she said. "I can't wait for spring. Just look at it, Cassian!"

"Look at it?" he said, sarcastically. "My love, I already felt it. As cruel as the king, this winter has proven to be. I wonder if she lived…"

"What?" Jyn's smile was erased. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, before I met you in the rose garden, I saw the princess, fainted, lying in front of the castle's gates."

He didn't need the Force to sense how much his words changed her. Her face was as pale as the snow outside, her thumping heart made the room tremble like a drum.

"Cassian," she could barely put together her words to form a sentence. To ask that heartbreaking question. "What happened to the princess?"


	7. Funeral

This is the part of the fairy tale where things get _Grimm_.

* * *

 _ **VII: Funeral, Part 1**_

 _ **Death of dreams, and of hopes.**_

 _ **Death of loved ones, and of foes.**_

 _ **An absence of light, giving way for the seemingly endless dark night.**_

… _The princess, fainted, lying in front of the castle's gates…_

In a few seconds, those words ringed repeatedly in Jyn's troubled head. Was she imagining things now? Cassian could never be so cruel as to leave a child to die in a cold night… or would he? She knows he's not a stranger to murder. She knows he hates royalty—Palpatine more than anyone; and Leia was technically his daughter, his heir, somehow a part of him… or not? No, of course not!

Leia was absolutely removed from anything having to do with their war.

She was a child!

An innocent soul.

One who suffered under Palpatine's reign as much as anybody…

"Cassian!" Jyn cried with sudden strength and anger. Her sweet feminine voice growing hoarse and desperate. Completely heartbroken. "Oh Cassian! What did you do? Did you hurt her? Why, you abandoned her!"

Cassian reached over to the window where Jyn was standing, he tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she just slapped him away, viciously, as if his touch burned her skin. Her eyes flashed pain and resentment. It hurt Cassian deeply to see the one he loved so much regard him with apparent hatred.

"Jyn, my love," he said. "Calm down! I didn't do anything to her, of course! She was already lying there—"

"Why didn't you say anything?" she interrupted. "Oh, why didn't you—"

"What, Jyn? Call for help in the castle? That would've been suicide."

She was choking in tears.

He spoke slowly now, her pain was his pain. He truly loved her. "Jyn, I couldn't do much for her, but certainly I couldn't see a child be left alone on such a cold night."

Her eyes which had been staring at the floor now looked up at him. She couldn't say anything, she just let him speak.

"I carried the little girl, I tried to take her closer to the entrance so that at least the guards could see her… but I couldn't do that without letting them see me, as well. Can you imagine? A rebel carrying an unconscious princess? They would've killed me before asking any questions! I know I sound selfish. My dear, I am! But I really didn't have any other choice. I thought of taking her to the garden, where it's a little bit easier to stand the cold, but there were a lot of gardeners. In the end, I chose to conceal her in the Labyrinth. I covered her in leaves. I put her under a tree where she could be safe from the falling snow. That's all I could do for her. I'm sorry."

Jyn passed her trembling hands across her face, cleaning all tears and signs of weakness. "In the labyrinth. That's where she is?"

"Yes."

She took the biggest coat she could find and ran to the place.

It was hard to get anywhere, in and out of the castle at the moment. The previous rebel attack left huge mayhem and there were dozens of people at every corner.

All imperials who had gone and managed to be left intact had already flown to their home-worlds; while the ones who were hurt were being taken care of in Naboo's most expensive medical centers.

One particular queen couldn't leave the castle, though. As she ran, Jyn passed by queen Padmé's room, where a number of doctors, not just doctor Piett this time, were coming in and out. Jyn was invaded suddenly by immense guilt. One that weighted on her shoulders as heavily as the pain of not knowing if she would find Leia dead or alive.

Oh how she hated everyone right now! Herself, included. As she was stopped at every step by someone, she wanted to cry out how their princess had been hurt; but she felt that would be unwise.

Yet she couldn't help her red face as she knew just how much more time she was losing.

When she was at last by the Labyrinth's gates she felt a sudden shiver down her spine. And it was more than just the cold, but she had no time to waste on her own fears. A life was practically hanging on her careless hands.

The place was endless!

Oh, would she actually find her?

After a while she thought she probably wouldn't…

Would it be better to just give up?

The sun was now covering Naboo's still cold morning. It shone on Jyn's face, making her tears look like shiny diamonds.

She felt her tired legs tremble, till they made her fall on her knees. Should she just get back to the castle?

" _Everyone leaves me. I'm used to it."_ Leia once told her.

No. That's not true! Jyn had tried to make her see.

Maybe at some point Leia's words were true, but Jyn would not let them be so forever.

She would find her even if she spends all day in that behemoth labyrinth!

Jyn had taken a few moments to breathe, then she heard noises coming from one remote corner…

A feeling of uneasiness invaded her.

She fell to her knees when she saw who had come to her.

It was Cassian. And he had the princess in his arms.

"I figured you'd have trouble finding her," he said, apologetically. "I'm sorry I took so long, but the castle was impossible of escaping today. I'm sorry."

Jyn paid no attention to his apologies, she just ran to see princess Leia. As the young woman put her hand on the child's forehead, she shuddered for how cold it was. She quickly threw the coat she had grabbed earlier and covered Leia with it. They laid the little girl in a corner where the sun really let its strong rays touch them.

The princess then seemed to be breathing more normally.

She was now resting in Jyn's arms, while Cassian observed both, and for the first time in all the years she had known him, Jyn saw his face looked quite guilty.

"What we did last night was wrong," Jyn then said.

Cassian now appeared to be surprised. Guilt departed the rebel. "Oh? So bringing food to the poor and hungry is wrong now?"

"The way we did it," Jyn said. "Using violence…"

"What other method could've we used?"

"Her mother got hurt…"

"The queen? Oh yeah, is that our fault though?"

"Yes, Cassian."

"None of the rebels attacked her directly, it was Palpatine who didn't let her run and be safe. Really low, even for him. I mean, the woman is pregnant!"

"Exactly," Jyn wandered off for a while. "I'm taking her to the castle now," she later said. "I think she's warm enough. I just hope one of the many doctors can be spared…"

"I'll go now," Cassian said, he looked hurt by Jyn's dry tone.

Without sharing a kiss or embrace, the two former lovers said goodbye to each other.

Jyn took Leia into Padmé's bedroom where all the doctors indeed were.

She made up a quick story in which the princess ran outside when she heard the castle was under attack, and then passed out in the snowy floor. Jyn actually thought that maybe that _was_ what really happened.

The day went on and on, Jyn thought, it seemed it was meant to last forever. And she had to go back to her usual activities. Pretending nothing had happened. Nothing had changed. She served Palpatine his dinner in his study—she vaguely tried to let him know that the princess was ill, he of course showed no interest, no sympathy, no care. He actually did ask for his wife a few times, but only with regard of his son's well-being.

Three days had passed and Jyn was admitted into Padmé's bedroom. She saw the queen, awake and seemingly fine, very pregnant. Next to her in the bed, was the little princess, who at all times clung to her mother's side. She also appeared to be alright.

Jyn smiled faintly at them.

"Miss Erso," Padmé said, weakly. "How good to see you."

"Your Majesty," Jyn bowed her head, "I hope you and your daughter are better."

"Oh, yes," Padmé assured her. "No need to worry."

"Leia," Jyn addressed her, ashamed almost. "Are you alright, princess?"

The little girl never let go of her mother. There was no smile on her pretty face but at least a sign of peace she had long longed for. "Yes, Miss," Leia said. "Thanks for asking."

"Your Majesty," one of the nurses said talking to Padmé. "It is time for your bath."

Padmé got up and Leia started pulling her back.

"Oh, it's okay, darling," Padmé said, lovingly. "I'll be right back."

People kept coming and going without paying much attention to anything that didn't have something to do with their own tasks. Jyn approached Leia and sat next to her on the bed. "Thank you, Leia," she said.

The princess looked confused. "For what, Miss?"

"You know…"

Leia played with her own dress. "I miss our lessons, you know. When could we start them again?"

Jyn sighed and grinned. "Whenever you want, dear. If you'd like, I'll go into your room and get the books ready…"

"No!" Leia cried, suddenly losing her calmness. "I don't want to go back into that room. I want to stay here next to my mother."

"Alright," Jyn accepted. "But, why?"

Leia's eyes seemed to be far away.

She couldn't say.

She feared she might encounter Yoda again, or the remaining fairies.

"Miss Erso," an aged female voice said. "You're wanted in the kitchen."

Jyn nodded and said goodbye to the princess.

* * *

At night, Padmé slept soundly, next to her, Leia watched her, thinking within herself that maybe the worst was over. She never feared for her own health, in truth, she was fine by the time she opened her eyes after she left the Labyrinth; but she wanted to remain next to Padmé. Being with her mother gave her the sensation of security that for so long she had wanted.

As she stared at the glow on Padmé's face, caused by the bright light coming from the fire place, every now and then, she told herself that maybe escape wasn't necessary anymore. She didn't need Alderaan, after all. All she needed was her mother. They would be fine as long as they had each other.

Leia had thought that anything to do with The Force, Yoda, the Jedi, The Labyrinth, her quest… were all behind her. She had failed to complete her quest, therefor she most likely lost all power and sense of magic from before.

That was, until she felt a presence arriving. Before any sound or sign of a visitor, the princess could perfectly well sense the king was coming to their room. It was late at night, and as was said, the only light came from the fire place; and even though the room was very warm, Leia started shivering. She felt her heart race as madly as the last time she was in the Labyrinth. She got up from the bed and quickly hid under it.

Palpatine walked in with doctor Piett by his side. The two men stood next to the bed, watching Padmé as she slept. Leia could only see their shoes. She covered her mouth with her hands and prayed they wouldn't see her.

"I don't like the look of this," Palpatine said.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about, Your Majesty," the doctor assured him.

"Don't I? I thought having a young bride would ensure my obtaining of an heir! And she's just as weak as any other female! Look at her!" he cried, squeezing Padmé's cheeks, harshly. "Weak!"

The doctor approached her then, making sure the king didn't hurt her.

"I tell you, in spite all odds, the queen is perfectly healthy, as is her baby," doctor Piett said, Looking compassionately at Padmé.

"A son, to be sure?"

The doctor started sweating. "Well, we haven't been able of confirming that."

"It is a son!" the king cried, indignantly. "My son! I can feel him, he's inside her. My only heir! My dear Vader! Darth Vader!"

Leia felt a sudden pain attack her heart, though in the moment, she didn't know why.

There was a knock on the door, and a guard who requested the king's presence. Apparently, a rebel had been caught; Leia was worried by that, she couldn't help but to, correctly, associate the word rebel with Jyn Erso.

The king and the doctor left.

Leia went out of her hiding place and stood where Palpatine did a minute earlier. She put her small hand on her mother's forehead, and she stroked her hair. Then her eyes landed for the first time on Padmé's huge belly. It was still so crazy to think there was a person inside of her. And Leia wasn't so thrilled about it at first, nor when she had the time to let it sink in. But now, she felt a sudden attachment to that person she had never met. Her brother. Like Palpatine, Leia was sure he was a boy. Her small hands moved from her mother's head to her belly.

Padmé suddenly opened her eyes, she saw the face of her daughter and smiled happily. "Leia," she muttered. "My dear, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to feel my brother," she said. "I did, though I don't really understand him well."

Padmé got up and made Leia be seated next to her. "We've never spoken about him or her."

"It is a boy, mother. I'm sure."

"I thought that when I was pregnant with you, dear. And I was so wrong. Anakin knew it was a girl, right away. He would know now, too."

Both looked down, sadly. It was the first time they'd mention Anakin since he died.

"I miss him," Leia said in a low whisper.

Padmé didn't say anything, but Leia read in her mind a silent _me too._

"What are you naming him, mother?" Leia asked, to get away from that delicate subject.

Padmé's smile returned but left just as quickly. "When I found out I was pregnant, I thought I could name her, if it was a girl, after my dear grandmother. And if it was a boy, like you say it is…" she stopped.

"Like father?" Leia finished for her.

Padmé was startled, but she guessed Leia didn't need to read her mind to know that. "Well, yes, dear. But then I remembered… when we found out first we were having you, I was sure it was a boy. And Anakin and I talked then… and there was a name I liked a lot. I wanted to name him Luke. I also wanted to name this one Luke, but oh. Your father," she said referring to Palpatine. "He's decided already. He wants to name the baby Vader."

Leia's old pain came back to haunt her. Vader. "Darth Vader…" she muttered. "No! No that's not my brother!" she cried. "You were right before, he's Luke! Luke Skywalker!"

"Leia, calm down!"

"I can't! Darth Vader is not part of my family! Darth…" her memory awoke. Alderaan's history book had a main villain. Oh, and he was simply called Darth!

Leia sensed Palpatine approach again. She motioned her mother to not say anything and hid under the bed again.

She saw then Palpatine's feet, and then, next to her, oh she saw that history book she couldn't stop thinking about! She slapped it away, grunting angrily. And what a mistake to let her anger control her again! For now her hiding place wasn't so well hidden. Palpatine heard her, he looked under the bed and grabbed Leia's feet, dragging her out to be able of seeing her clearly.

"Bloody troublesome child!" Palpatine exclaimed. "What in all the Worlds are you doing there?"

Leia gasped and couldn't say anything.

Palpatine did what he for so long had longed for. He hit the child. Leia landed on the floor and Padmé felt her heart being finally killed. Her spirit somehow awoke, though.

"Don't touch her!" she screamed. "Palpatine, get away from my daughter!"

The king turned his gaze towards his wife, and for a second, he considered to hit her, too, to teach her a lesson. But she was still carrying his "heir".

"But don't you…" he wandered off. He sensed something. In his nose. Some terrible smell invading him harshly. Ugh, what was that?

He got on his old knees like when he reached for Leia, he looked under the bed, and he found it.

The mandrake flower.

That white piece of wood and petals with a devilish smell. Truly unbearable.

Palpatine had to repress his impulse of throwing up. He took it into his white, wrinkled hands and walked towards the fire place.

"Don't!" Leia cried, her fear at losing Padmé being stronger than her fear at the evil king.

He eyed her queerly. Finally understanding. "You…" he now walked towards Leia. "You..!"

Leia shrink in fear.

"Leave her!" Padmé cried, in her glance, her hate at Palpatine being plain.

Palpatine ran at his wife's direction. "Look!" he put the plant on her face, causing her to look disgusted. She was. The smell was truly too much. She sank into her pillow, almost losing all consciousness.

"Do you see what she's been doing to you?" Palpatine shouted at her. "This is why you can't get better! This explains all your health issues!"

Padmé shook her head. "Leia?"

Palpatine once again made move to the fire place, before he could throw the mandrake flower, Leia stopped him with immense strength. He hatefully hit her and threw her to the floor. Padmé shed tears. The mandrake flower burned.

Now it was Leia's turn to cry. "No, no, no!" she repeated, screaming. "What have you done!"

Palpatine felt like breaking the princess into pieces. Luckily, again a guard called the king. "What is it now?" the king asked amidst his rage.

"The rebel spoke, Your Majesty." The guard informed him.

"Well?"

"As we suspected. The traitor has been living in the castle for a long time…"

"Stop. Don't say anything else. I'll go deal with this. Call Governor Tarkin and tell him it's urgent."

Leia passed her hands through her little face. Desperate. Trembling. _Oh, Miss Jyn!_


	8. Funeral, Part 2

AN: In this chapter, Jyn will hum a lullaby to the princess, I don't know how to write a melody into words—I recommend you to listen to Pan's Lullaby, or if you want to, do as I did, listen to Princess Leia's Theme, a John Williams composition and my personal favorite from all the Star Wars movies.

* * *

 _ **VIII: Funeral, Part 2**_

Padmé and Leia were now alone in the bedroom.

The queen had sank into her white pillows, feeling the usual relief at being free from Palpatine's presence. Eyes tearless, breathe steady, mind calm.

By the fireplace, was the princess, and she was the opposite to all of that.

 _Will I ever know something other than pain?_ She wondered.

She watched that bright flame in all its shining glory, thinking that life was just like that fire, and that people were meant to burn for all eternity.

Or were they? Can't the fire be extinguished?

"Leia," she heard as the queen called her, weakly. "Leia…!" Padmé tried to raise her voice but failed.

Leia ran to the bedside. "What is it, mother?"

There were now drops of sweat on Padmé's face. Her face turned pale. Cheeks hollow. Breathing fast. There was gasp for air and one last, "Leia!" this time so loud it ringed in Leia's heart and mind. "Call Miss Erso, please!" she suddenly begged.

 _Miss Erso?_ Leia thought. _Could she also be saved?_

She stood outside of her mother's door and closed her eyes. She focused. Looked for her presence. Felt Palpatine's first. Shuddered. Walked slowly.

 _Miss Jyn… Miss Jyn… Miss Jyn…!_

"Miss!" she found her asleep in her room.

"What is it, dear?" Jyn asked, face tired and eyes sleepy.

"Oh he hasn't come for you!"

"What?" the handmaiden and secret rebel rubbed her eyes.

Leia quickly took Jyn's arm and forced her to leave the bed, she motioned her to escape the room but Jyn stopped her.

"What's going on, Leia?"

"You have to leave the castle!"

"What? Why?"

"He knows! The king knows about you and the rebels!"

Jyn's face turned as white as her dress. "How?"

"It doesn't matter," Leia was shaking. "Oh please Miss! I don't want him to hurt you. I know what he's planning. I sensed it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I sensed it. He—he wants to kill a rebel. The rebel who lives in the castle!"

Both girls walked out the door only to be stopped immediately by the constant coming and going of soldiers.

"Miss Erso?" one of the guards asked her. "What are you doing up?"

Jyn swallowed, acted like nothing was wrong. "I was awakened by the princess. She's not feeling very well. I'm taking her outside for a little… fresh air."

"Very well, Miss."

"What's going on?" Jyn then asked, trying hard to not look so nervous. "What could this parade of soldiers in the middle of this quiet night mean?"

"A damned rebel, that's what's going on," he answered.

She tried her best to remain calm. "What do you mean, sir?"

The guard sighed. "Saw Gerrera," he said. "Our seemingly loyal cook has been working for the Rebel Alliance!"

The princess took a deep breathe of relief; while Jyn had to fight back tears. "No way!" she said. "How could you possibly think that?"

"A rebel was caught by the castle's gates." Now it seemed Jyn was going to pass out. "He was brought before the inquisitors. Then the king. He spoke, told us the traitor was one Saw Gerrera."

Princess Leia had in her small hand Jyn's white one, and she felt how it was shaking fearfully. "Did you see him?" Jyn asked.

"No, Miss."

"But you have any idea of what he looks like? Force knows! Maybe he'd been here before."

"Very likely. All I know is he's very young."

"How young?" Jyn pressed.

"Not sure. Maybe fourteen, fifteen…"

Jyn gasped, she couldn't hold it anymore and a tear escaped her eye.

"Don't worry about it, Miss," the guard went on. "Always a shame when a young one dies, to be sure. But he was a rebel. A terrorist. Have you forgotten how much they disrupted the castle the night of the banquet?"

She took a deep breathe. "No, sir. Indeed I haven't."

He left her.

Jyn sank into the floor.

Then Leia.

"Oh!" the princess cried.

"What, dear?" Jyn asked her.

The little girl let go of her handmaiden's hand, and she ran for her mother's bedroom. Jyn went after her.

They both saw, shocked, Padmé's empty bed. "Where is she?" Jyn asked.

Leia ran to the bathroom. Not there. Then she felt her, and she walked towards the balcony. There she was, staring at the moon and stars, with a huge stain of blood over her white nightgown.

Jyn Erso saw the stains of blood on the floor and walked that same direction. She gasped when she saw the queen. She put her arms around Padmé and helped her get back to the bed.

"Leia, run and get doctor Piett!" Jyn cried. "His room is on the second floor, next to the flower room. You know which one? Okay, darling, run! Run!"

Leia did as she said.

She knocked on the door, nervously, a thousand times. There was no answer.

"Doctor!" she then cried, desperately. "He's not there." A guard informed her.

Leia ran back to her mother's room. "I couldn't find him!" she told Jyn. "Miss, he wasn't there!"

"Oh kriffing man, and why not?!"

"He's dead!" Leia cried, as assuredly as if she had seen his lifeless body.

"What?" Jyn cried.

"The king killed him, I know it!"

"How? Who told you?"

"Was he not with the rebels, too, the doctor?"

Jyn shed what seemed like the millionth tear of the night.

"I'll have to do it myself," she said, in despair. "Leia, get out of here! I don't want you to see anything!"

But how much worse could life get? What sight could possibly be more inappropriate for that young girl? Hadn't she already seen and experienced the very worst all worlds had to offer?

Leia was determinate to stay by Padmé's side.

Soon nurses came to assist Jyn in her task. Leia remained in one dark corner.

When she couldn't stand her mother's loud cries of pain, and the blood that seemed to be coming endlessly, she went out and stood by the balcony. She saw Naboo's moonlight reflected on the current of the wild lake; and the stars, which seemed to represent the tears she had seen and shed in her short lifetime.

Then a voice… and voice she was sure she hadn't ever heard but that had a certain familiarity, spoke to her. It was masculine. She turned her eyes towards every direction and there were only women. Where was that voice coming from?

 _Leia… my princess! Be strong! The Force will be with you, always!_

The Force? She was way past believing in it.

 _I don't want her to die!_ She cried. _Oh I need her! Please don't take her from me!_

 _The Force will guide you, young one. Believe in the Force!_

 _Use the Force, Leia!_

Who was this? And why was he so comforting?

And did she really have the Force? Even when she had failed Yoda and her epic quest? Well, perhaps she could try…

 _There is no try!_

What?

 _Do it!_

She focused. She didn't know what she had to do. But she knew what she wanted to do.

 _Little brother! My dear Luke, if you can hear me, if you can feel me, I beg you! I beg you, don't hurt mother! She's so good, you'll love her so much! She might be sad, yeah, maybe she doesn't laugh much… not anymore at least, but she has a great heart and I love and need her! As you come into the world, please don't hurt her!_

A dark presence stopped her message and plea.

Palpatine…

"Any news?" he asked.

"Not much has changed, Your Majesty."

He groaned, paced around the room and stood by the door ajar at last. "If you have to make a choice," he said, staring at the scene of childbirth. "Chose my son. He must live at all costs, do you understand?"

Leia's heart stopped.

Palpatine watched her. "You!" he cried. "What is the princess doing here?"

No one dared answer. "Take her from here!" he cried.

One of the nurses did so, she took Leia into her own room, a room she hadn't enter since before her second task. The minute she was left alone she escaped and went back to Padmé's private room. Outside, sat Palpatine on a chair. She stepped back, trembling, but he called her back.

"Guards!" he then cried. "Bring a chair for the princess, she will wait for her brother by my side," he smiled wickedly.

* * *

A little baby boy finally stopped inhabiting Padmé Naberrie of Palpatine, he rested on her breast for a short second, she let a tear fall on her son's head and said, "Luke," with a faint smile. The nurses took the baby to clean him. Jyn stayed by Padmé's side.

"He's fine, Your Majesty," Jyn whispered at her ear. "And you'll be, too."

"He's not Palpatine's," Padmé muttered, out of breath. "Thank the Force he's not!"

Jyn turned crimson. "Your Majesty, you don't have to tell me that…"

"Neither Anakin's… I became pregnant after my dear husband died. There was no father!"

Jyn looked perplexed. Was the queen delirious now?

"Look after him, my dear," Padmé went on. "Oh don't let Palpatine hurt him! And Leia, my darling… oh don't abandon my poor princess!"

And as if her last wish was to ensure her children's well-being, and with trusting it to Jyn that was accomplished, Padmé took a last breathe, dropped her head, and died.

Leia sat in her mighty chair next to Palpatine, they waited for what seemed to be endless hours. At last a nurse opened the door and announced: "A boy! Strong and healthy! The Queen of Naboo, oh she's dead!"

Palpatine stood up, watched the princess for a second, and walked into the bedroom.

Leia thought the world became silent or maybe she turned deaf? Till the sound of her crying brother brought her back into the world.

* * *

What was even real anymore?

As she went to sleep on a cold, dark room of the first floor, a room that was most certainly uninhabited for at least a few decades, Leia looked around the darkness unsure of how she ever ended up there.

One second she closed her eyes and saw as much as felt the warm air of Tatooine. And she was as small as Mr. Yoda then, sitting on a wide dining room in between King Anakin Skywalker and his loving queen Padmé Naberrie of Skywalker. They laughed and played and were happier than the word could even express.

Then she would open them and see as much as feel the falling rain of Theed, as she walked by a field, with Jyn Erso holding her hand as they reached a cemetery meant for only the rich and powerful.

A blink took her to the Labyrinth, where for the first time, she saw a fairy who guided her way, making her feel that pain would never come to her.

Then she saw her mother's lifeless body, as she was carried to her grave.

Palpatine's careless gest as he ordered for the girl to be taken away…

Jyn's face of pain…

Anakin's bright smile… bright as a fire…

Hours of hunger…

Myriads of tears.

Dead hope after dead hope.

Failure. Pain. Anger. Hatred. Suffering.

A cold room in which she was thrown, where she was now.

Her mind was clearing, her eyes seemed to be focused on the present now.

There was a knock on the door.

She didn't even have the ability of being startled anymore. She said nothing.

Jyn walked in anyway. There were purple bags under her eyes and she looked deadly pale.

"My dear," she said. "How're you?"

Leia said nothing.

"I can't believe he put you here!" Jyn cried, indignantly. "You won't stay here forever Leia. I promise you."

Still no response. Jyn looked down and made move to leave.

"Don't," Leia spoke for the first time in days.

Jyn said nothing, simply smiled and walked to her, she took the princess's head under her heart and without realizing it, Leia cried on her, releasing all bottled suffering.

"I want her back!" the princess cried and Jyn's soul was shattered. "Oh why, Miss? What will happen to me now?"

Jyn hadn't any words of comfort. She was as broken and lost as Leia.

Leia knew Jyn was desperate to help her, but she didn't know how. The princess aid her.

"You know, Miss? There was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little, and anytime I heard it, it would stop my crying. Maybe that would help now."

"Do you remember how it went?"

"No."

"Oh," Jyn sighed. "Well, Leia… I know one. Though I don't know if it would work, darling."

"Try it."

By the Force!

Her own mother sang it to her...

Leia was almost startled. It was her own lullaby! She remembered it now! Didn't say it, though. She didn't want to freak Jyn out. She just let her sing it. It was Leia's favorite song. Full of beauty and grace as was that princess. Giving a feeling of comfort and happiness amongst tragedy, as only Leia could.

After a while, both faces were dry from tears. Jyn had to leave Leia for a moment, but the princess understood.

When she was alone, princess Leia sat on the cold floor of that room with black walls, hearing the lullaby in her own head, with Jyn's soft voice. She then heard the strange laughter of someone who was once but not anymore, a stranger.

She looked up. "Sir?" he nodded. "Mr. Yoda!"

* * *

AN: Oh, well, this certainly took the darker turn! It will get better, I hope and you won't have to suffer much longer, I'm thinking two more chapters after this and we're done :)

Also, _**Funeral** _was originally one chapter, but because of the length, I decided to split it into two parts.


	9. A Last Chance

_**IX: A Last Chance**_

The king's office was quiet and dark; cold in spite of the fire from the chimney, grim thanks to the two powerful men in it, unbearable for Jyn as she served them.

"I just can't believe it," Governor Tarkin was saying as he sat in front of the king, his arms clasped together and his frown never leaving him.

"And yet, it's true," King Palpatine said, slowly and ironically.

"At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if the princess herself was a spy for the rebels!" Tarkin exclaimed, mockingly

"Now is not the time for jokes, Governor," Palpatine said, menacingly. "I want to find out what's happening. And how it is that the rebels managed not one but two traitors among me!"

"Two as far as we know," Tarkin pointed out. "How do we know there aren't more?"

Palpatine rubbed his aged forehead. "We don't, that's the problem."

Jyn sat as far as possible from them, yet she never lost track of their conversation.

"May I propose something, Your Majesty?" Tarkin said, respectfully and curiously.

The king nodded.

"How about a cleaning of the castle? I propose you to rid yourself of all servants, guards, everyone! And get an all new staff. One who is better processed."

The king considered it. "Miss Erso!" he cried.

She pretended she hadn't been listening to them, acted surprised, and approached them with a bottle of wine.

Palpatine lifted his golden glass and waited for Jyn to fill it. "That's enough," he said as the liquor almost reached the top. "Want more, Governor?"

Tarkin nodded and also lifted his silver glass. Jyn likewise filled it till the man said so.

Jyn was about to get away from them again, when the king again said her name.

"Miss Erso," he said.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked, hardly disguising her dread.

"Did you prepare my tea for when I go to sleep?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," she said, confused as that was not the question she had expected.

"You see, Governor," the king spoke freely and comfortably. "Every night I drink a tea that makes me sleep soundly, like a baby almost. For the tea to work, you have to cut the plant, which is called Stardust, and leave it on hot water for at least two hours. That part is very important because otherwise the Stardust might give you some terrible side effects, like hearing lost, dim view, even pain of stomach… etc."

"Your point, Your Majesty?"

"Patience my friend!" the king cried, seemingly unoffended. "This young lady," he put his wrinkled fingers on her arm. "Has been giving me that tea for fourteen years! And never, not one night, mind you, has she failed to do it correctly! She cleans my clothes, she fixes my room. She feeds me every day. I've seen her grow from child to the lovely woman you see today. And do you think I could let go of her?"

Tarkin finally understood the king's babbling, he thought him a fool but yet smiled at him. "Your Majesty, you seem to trust her!" he joked.

Palpatine laughed, long and acidly, making Jyn's skin curl. "Ha, ha, ha! I suppose I do."

Jyn looked down, wishing to be free from their presences.

With a hand movement, Palpatine indicated her to leave them alone. She went to her lonely dark corner, where she was out of their sight, yet she could peak at their conversation.

"I want as many soldiers as possible in Theed's Square by tomorrow!" Palpatine said. "I want them to parade themselves across the kingdom. May every man, woman and all in between see them and fear them! I want people to know they should still fear me! The fiasco at the banquet, and the rumors of the traitors in the castle could stir all the wrong opinions. I trust you to make people fear me again!"

 _Fear, fear, fear…_ Jyn thought. _Why can't he realize people can't fear him any more than they do already? All he's feeding is their hatred for him…_

"Your Majesty, shouldn't the soldiers stay here and protect you?" Tarkin questioned, angering the king.

"Do not doubt me, Tarkin!" he cried. "I know what I'm doing. Fear mongering is the key to all Empires! Do as I tell you! I want at least a dozen stormtroopers on every street of Theed. All around Naboo, do you hear me?"

"It will be done, my Lord," Tarkin accepted though he didn't agree with him.

"I've faith in my Ruling," Palpatine said, disgustingly excited and proud. "It will only grow bigger and more powerful. And though I may not live to see it, I know in name all Worlds will be mine! My son will rule everyone! Everyone will fear my creation. My dear Vader!"

That name took his attention completely; he wandered off, making Tarkin feel uncomfortable, at last, the Governor of Theed asked if he was needed still, Palpatine said no, and let him go.

When the king and Jyn were alone, he said: "Miss Erso."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, hating her own name on his lips. She put on her more blank face and approached him.

"You put my son to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'm sure he's still sleeping."

"Good," he breathed. "Good. He's in his crib?"

"Where else? Of course."

He laughed. "Sulky child. Come with me."

She blinked many times. "Pardon me?"

"Come and check on my child."

She felt sweat down her back, chilly and dirty. Luke's crib was in Palpatine's bedroom; she entered that place every day, but she had never gone in at the same time as the king.

She held her head high, kept her expressionless face, and followed the king.

* * *

Princess Leia could hardly feel the incredible cold of her room anymore; in the middle of the darkness she had found a light in Mr. Yoda, hearing his strange laughter caused first a shiver down her spine, a trembling fear of the unknown. The uncertainty of who will be there with her. The last time she saw him, he had taken her dreams away, he had abandoned her. And she remembered still, vividly, the angry expression on his aged alien face, as he yelled, as he accused her, as he frightened her almost as much as the creatures that attacked her during her failed quest.

So as she saw, his kind and almost child-like smile, she couldn't help but to run to him; he looked exactly as the first time she laid eyes on him, on the Labyrinth: sweet, calm, and friendly.

"Mr. Yoda!" she said as tears found her sad eyes again.

She crumbled on the floor, and Yoda put his green arms around the little girl, appearing to be moved by her pain. "There, there," he said as he stroked her hair, softly. "Alright, everything will soon be…"

She cried on his brown Jedi robes. "Oh, sir!" she sniffed. "No! No, it will not! You don't know all that's happened! You don't know how wrong everything has gone since the last time you were here—"

"Madam Naberrie," Yoda interrupted her loud and savage cries. "Gone, she is." He wasn't asking, he was _stating_ the fact, which caused Leia's rapid heartbeat to increase.

Hearing the truth about Padmé made the little princess drown completely in her pain, it hurt deep in her chest, since she really hadn't the tears enough to release and cure the pain she felt at losing her dear mother.

On the floor, she had her arms wrapped around her knees, her face buried there, causing her to wet her black mourning dress. She then felt a finger on the top of her head, and another on her chin, making her raise her head again. She did it, expecting to see Yoda's face, when instead, she was graced with the fairies' presence.

She smiled, cleaned the tears from her face, and offered her arm and hands, so the fairies could lay there. They did, they sat on her skin, dropping little shiny dust on her. Her melancholic smile grew wider.

"Broken your spirit, they haven't yet…" Yoda muttered.

Leia turned her attention on him.

"Never would they… never could they! Your Majesty, Princess Shmi…"

Now her eyes went wide.

"I thought you—"

"Perhaps," he interrupted her again. "Acted rushed I might have…"

A sense of wonder and bewilderment attacked Leia.

"Sir?"

"Your Magic Quest, you should regain."

Her breathing was now as fast as her heartbeat. "Sir? But I thought—"

"Ah, on one condition, of course."

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly remembering how sometimes she didn't trust him.

"If you're to be allowed another chance, a promise you must make."

Her world opened to a world of possibilities; after thinking her life to be over! Oh, it almost appeared too good to be true! The chance of escaping! Of never seeing the king again! Of leaving the hopeless World of Naboo behind. All pain, all suffering, she could still escape it! She could still be a princess, in a better place. She could find peace and security. She could be a Jedi Lady! She'd be Princess Shmi, free and happy in the World of Alderaan

"Oh thank you so much!" she cried, jumping excited before he even said the words.

"Just a minute, Majesty!" Yoda said. "The promise you will make?"

"Oh yes, yes! Absolutely!"

A strange joyous groan escaped him, making Leia stop her happy jumping.

She was willing to do literally anything he could ask from her. She truly was too desperate to ever refuse him again. Yoda was his only chance, his only hope, without him, the poor orphan would be really abandoned to the cruelty of Palpatine.

"You will NEVER disobey me again. You will NEVER question me." Yoda pronounced.

She nodded and said yes, thinking she was acting how he wanted her to, which only made her surprise greater when he groaned and screamed loudly at her.

"I mean it!" he exclaimed. "The task must be done, exactly to be right. Otherwise, it will fail, and returning to Alderaan, you will not."

"I'll do everything you say, sir."

"Do not fail us, Majesty. Oh not again!" he sounded strangely sad. "If you do fail: Never Alderaan you will see. Never your true family will you meet. Never the Force will with you be… and we," he had the two fairies by each side. "Disappear from all worlds, we will."

She looked shocked. "I will complete my quest, sir. No matter what, I will. I promise you. And please tell me, even though I am afraid of the difficulty of the task, what must I do?"

She figured he feared for her to fail giving how hard the third task probably was. And she shuddered as she waited for him to explain her, what she had to do. She imagined the worst… and almost screamed! What could be worse than the Black Shadow in the cave? Or the Creature called Jabba from that awful palace?

"The hardest part, I assure you, Majesty," Yoda interrupted her fearful thoughts. "It is past you. And no danger at all, will come to you in this task."

"What must I do?" she pressed.

"Be brave, and obey me."

She stood up and walked to him.

"The night after this," Yoda said. "In the Labyrinth go and meet me."

She waited for his words with a patience she didn't have.

"Why can't we go now?" she asked, almost rebelliously. She really couldn't help it. She wanted to leave Palpatine's castle as soon as possible.

He pointed an angry and small finger at her. "Patience! The key to everything it is. Wait till tomorrow night, Princess. The fairies won't come for you like usual. So it is all in your hands. We'll be waiting. And Princess Shmi."

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring your brother with you."

She suddenly shook her head, confused. "Luke? Why?"

His sleepy eyes went wide. "Ah, no, no, no! Highness! Said you wouldn't question me!"

She was afraid of angering him and change his mind. "Oh, of course not! I'll bring my little brother. I promise."

He took her trembling white hand and squeezed it. "Trust you to do the right thing, I do, Your Majesty. Till tomorrow!" and he disappeared behind the shadows, as did the fairies.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't he?" the king asked as he stared at the crib where the baby was sleeping.

"He is," Jyn accepted, her nerves not yet getting the best of her.

"Miss Erso, do you think I loved the Queen?" Palpatine asked and Jyn's knees almost failed her.

She lowered her head. "Your Majesty, a servant shouldn't pry into such things."

He laughed and she reached for the knife she hid under her dress, wishing to silence him forever.

"Well, I did. In my own way at least. She was gorgeous, wasn't she, Miss?"

"Truly."

"And she gave me the greatest gift in the world. My son."

 _Humph, fool you think!_

"Someday I might miss her, Miss. But not today."

 _You killed her, you scum!_ Her thoughts burned her head. _How could you kill the doctor when your wife was ill and pregnant!_

"Have you ever loved anybody, Miss Erso?" he then asked. "A man in particular?"

She was silent.

"None of my business, of course."

The baby started crying and Jyn was thankful for that. She ran to pick him up.

"Pity," Palpatine muttered. "Another time, perhaps…"

She rocked the little boy, hoping to get him quiet but failed.

"I shall have no sleep with such a loud baby!" Palpatine cried. "Put him into the princess's old bedroom and stay with him, Miss."

"Yes, sir."

She was by the door already when he called her back.

She walked to him with the baby crying more loudly.

"My Stardust tea, Miss?"

She took a deep breath, laid the baby for a second, and served the king his usual tea. She then fled the room with Luke in her arms. But instead of taking the baby to Leia's old room, she took him to her current one.

The princess was sleeping on the cold floor; Jyn lifted her and laid her on the small bed next to her brother. She covered the two Skywalkers with warm blankets, kissed both infant foreheads, and ran to the forest.

* * *

Deep, deep inside the woods, she cried as all rebels heard her, "We have one last chance!"


	10. Final Task

_**X: Final Task, Part 1**_

Morning was just a few hours away; the plan had been made, and as suicidal as it was, the rebels showed not a trace of doubt on their faces.

Each man and woman had eyes full of determination; of hope; of absolute strength.

They had suffered enough; they had lost too much. And finally, all sacrifices would pay off.

No one was more assured about their success than Jyn Erso. She was usually the realistic and pessimistic one, yet she needed to believe freedom was finally at hand for her and her people, so that others could believe it, as well.

Jyn could see in the eyes of her friends and fellow countrymen that she had done more than enough. She had inspired them. And so, she could now go on without fear.

As she turned her back on them, and walked to get back to the castle, she felt the firm hand of a rebel stopping her.

"Don't," Cassian said, without facing her.

"You know I will be needed in the castle," she quickly said, and unlike Cassian, she had her gaze deeply set on his face.

"We can send someone else," he said, staring at the floor, his voice in control, yet very much strained.

She shook her head.

"Jyn," Cassian finally looked up to face her. "This will be the most dangerous mission the rebellion has ever endured. I want you by my side. I… I need to be sure you'll be fine."

She took his hand. "I will be," she smiled lovingly. "Cassian, I would be the last person Palpatine would ever suspect."

"Still, Jyn. I don't want you to be there when all hell breaks loose."

The concern in his voice reminded and assured Jyn of how much love there still was between them.

"And you think I like the idea of _you_ commanding the troops as they attack Palpatine?" she said, determinate on convincing him. "And all our friends? The day ahead will be a hard one and seemingly endless… But it won't last forever. It will end, Cassian. We will win! Palpatine will be defeated. We'll have peace!"

"Are you really so sure?" he questioned.

"I thought we all were…" she muttered, shocked.

"We have hope, Jyn… but would that be enough? What are we, what have we really?" he sighed. "What have we against the king and his power?"

She clung to him. "You said it, Cassian. Hope! We have hope. Rebellions are built on hope. We mustn't set ourselves up for failure. We have to at least try."

"And we will. I am just not sure if we'll succeed…"

"We won't worry about it until the time comes."

"But why do you have to go? Seriously, Jyn, there's no reason!"

"I have to get the children," Jyn said, with more determination than usual. "I can't leave them! I promised their mother."

"Those kids are royalty, they'll be fine… Please don't go!"

"I have to. I'll be back, Cassian."

"Please don't say goodbye," he begged. He reached over to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I won't say it and I won't kiss you goodbye. We will be together again."

"You won't kiss me?" He looked hurt.

"No, because you are looking at me as if we were being separated forever. You will see me again, and then, I will kiss you."

He didn't look any more assured as she smiled and finally left the forest to go back to the castle.

* * *

The moons of Naboo shone brightly from the window; Jyn had left the curtains opened so that the bedroom didn't seem so somber and dark, and through the white laced curtains, the light barely reached the two sleeping Skywalkers.

There was such a calm surrounding them; them who were so innocent and bright as a light, yet caught in a world of violence and terror. In the middle of a war. Luke and Leia at least enjoyed those short hours of slumber.

* * *

The Stardust tea worked as wonderfully as always on Palpatine, and it wasn't until around nine or ten in the morning that he woke up again. He went on with his usual day, unaware of the plot against him. He was fed by Jyn that morning, he shortly conversed with her, and then he locked himself in his office. Going over a thousand different thoughts; most of them involving his last conversation to Governor Tarkin.

And the main thought that ruled his mind lay on his son. _Vader…_

Palpatine felt a sudden desire to see his greatest _"creation"_. So he visited Leia's old room, thinking he would find his baby there, probably still sleeping.

Oh how very unfortunate… of course the room was empty.

He walked out and asked a guard: "Did Miss Erso take my son earlier?"

He was informed of how no one had entered that room since _before_ the queen's death. Palpatine raised a grey eyebrow, as if questioning the guard. That couldn't be possible…

No one would ever disobey him. He was too feared for that— _but Doctor Piett?_ His mind shouted. _The kriffing cook? The rebels who raided the castle…_ The list of people who acted against him in spite their fear for him was too long now. Still, _Jyn Erso?_ He almost laughed at the thought.

Palpatine went back to his office and he summoned Jyn to his presence. He stood by the large window, looking out to the lousy day in Naboo. At least it wasn't snowing so much as in the last few days, but judging by the dark sky, he could tell a hard rain was going to fall.

The door was opened and Jyn appeared before him. She bowed her head and asked how she could serve him.

"Miss Erso," Palpatine said, perfectly calm. "Is my son still sleeping?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jyn said, completely at ease.

"Pity, I was hoping to see him today. Where is he?"

"In Princess Leia's old bedroom, Your Majesty."

"Would you mind taking him back into mine?"

"Of course," she answered and bowed her head.

When she was by the door he called her back. "Miss Erso, what of the princess? Have you seen her today?"

"Not today, sir."

"Well, you may retire."

Once again, Jyn bowed to him, and then left him.

Alone in the dim darkness of his office, the king laughed with an odd grim countenance.

* * *

Jyn wasted no time. She rushed into Leia's current room, she fed the children, and just waited till she could gather enough courage to do what she was to do.

She paced around the dark room as Leia ate a piece of bread and drank a glass of blue milk. At the same time, she gave the baby formula she took from the nursery.

"What's bothering you, Miss?" Leia asked after taking a large bite at her food.

Jyn wasn't even startled anymore. She had grown accustomed to the strange insight the princess always showed.

"Leia…" Jyn weakly begun. "My dear…we're leaving tonight."

Leia almost choked on her food. "What?" she muttered. "What do you mean, Miss?"

The loud noise of the rainwater that was hitting the ceilings rang in both heads.

"Leia," Jyn sounded desperate. "I can't force you to come with me. But I… I can't leave you behind, my child. I can't—"

"Oh I will go with you!" Leia cried. "By all means, Miss. Don't abandon me! But—but… does it have to be tonight?" Leia said, unsurely, thinking about the task she still had to do. Jyn nodded.

Leia hesitated for a long time, thoughts of Yoda, her quest, and Alderaan dominating her… but in the end, she just wanted the fastest escape possible.

Jyn prepared their bags and told Leia to stay put until the time comes. All along, Yoda's threats haunted the young princess.

* * *

The afternoon dragged on, Leia stood by a window, watching Theed's grey sky with an ominous feeling breeding deep in her chest; she felt something was coming, she just didn't know what. And she also couldn't tell whether it would be good or bad.

"My dear," she heard Jyn's words behind her. "It's time."

Taking a deep breath, she walked next to Jyn, who was carrying the baby, helping her with the bags and umbrella.

They went by the back door, the black sky was shaded with odd shapes of grey, clouds of rain waiting to burst on top of them.

"Oh I do hope Luke doesn't get sick from this," Jyn said with an air of worry about her.

"Miss, we're going to the rebels, aren't we?" Leia asked, as they almost reached the forest.

"Yes," Jyn nodded. "I'm sending you and Luke to the countryside. You will stay there until the war is over."

"But you will be with us, Miss Jyn?" Leia asked with panic. "You won't abandon us?"

Jyn didn't even hesitate. "Of course, my princess." She smiled and leaned to kiss the top of her head.

The journey was tiring in extreme, Jyn walking with a fast pace the princess could barely keep up with.

"Oh please a moment of rest!" Leia gasped, sure she couldn't give another step.

Jyn sighed, guiltily and allowed her some moments of rest. Leia put the umbrella away, feeling the cold drops of water refreshing her.

"Are you ready to go on?" Jyn pressed anxiously.

"I…I think so," Leia said. She grabbed the umbrella again, and on they went, but they walked only for about two minutes before the princess stopped abruptly.

"Oh you'll rest when we get there, dear," Jyn said but Leia only shook her head. The handmaiden was now sure the drops that fell down the little girl's cheeks were not rain. Leia was crying terrified. "What is it, Leia?"

"Run!" the princess cried. "The other way around. Now, let's go!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're being followed! They're following us to get to the rebels!"

"What? What makes you think that? How do you know?"

 _The Force!_ Leia wanted to scream but instead she took Jyn's hand and motioned her to the opposite direction. Shortly after that they heard the stormtroopers, marching close to them. Now they were cornered with no place to run, blasters shielding every tree or way out.

Leia felt her knees going weak when she managed to distinguish the king's form, approaching them.

"Take the boy," he ordered, his voice cold; and a trooper took Luke from Jyn's arms.

"No!" Jyn screamed.

"Take the handmaiden away," the king said with a machiavellian smile.

"And you…" he stared down at the princess. "You're coming with me." He brusquely grabbed Leia's tiny arm and dragged her to his carriage.

* * *

Leia gazed upon the Castle's gates under the blurriness of the rain and her own tears with a harsh pain weighting on her heart. She had thought she'd never see that place again, and now she was being dragged back in by Palpatine's evil, wrinkled hands. She hadn't even the vocal chords to scream. She heard only the rapidness of her breathing as she and Palpatine entered her dark room.

He opened the door and told— _screamed_ at the troopers to leave. He slammed the door close, without letting go of Leia. And they paced around.

"How long," Palpatine said, his cruel voice, completely devoid of humanity cooling her skin, sending shivers all up and down. "Have you known? How long have you been laughing at me?"

Leia realized he was talking about Jyn and the rebels. She could only cry frightened as he shook her, every part of her small being aching.

"Tell me you treacherous brat!"

She said nothing, she simply couldn't.

He slapped her face so hard she fell at the other side of the room.

She hid in a corner, waiting for the worst punishment, but to her great shock and relief, he said a few more insults—some involving her late mother—and left the room.

"Stay here all night," she heard his loud voice booming at the other side of the door. "Guard her well, I don't want her to escape again! She will never leave this room again!"

Leia sunk lower and cried, every bit of hope that she might've had left, abandoning her.

* * *

Palpatine drank glass of wine after another, smashing each one on the wall after finishing it. He grunted like a savage, he screamed enraged, his indignation unlike ever before. They had made a fool of him… They had actually fooled him! Servants. Women. A child! Insignificant beings beneath him… They had fooled him. Well, not anymore. He would make them all pay—

There was a knock on his door. "What?!" he shouted.

"Your Majesty, the handmaiden…"

"Bring her in," he said, more calmly and calculating. He needed his mind cool and collected. He'd punish Jyn Erso for her betrayal but slowly…

"Miss Jyn," he smiled upon seeing her. "That'd be all, trooper," he dismissed the soldier.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" the trooper questioned.

Palpatine laughed nastily. "Yes, trooper. I mean I think I can handle it… After all, she's just a woman."

The trooper grinned and left.

"Just a woman…" Jyn muttered, sarcastically. "That's all I was to you… A weak woman. Just like you thought the Queen and the Princess were weak. That's how we fooled you…"

Palpatine laughed again. "Oh let's not debate equality right now… That's off-subject."

"No one is equal to you," Jyn said, standing by the fireplace.

Palpatine neared her, he was holding a blaster. "Finally you say something that's true, Miss Erso," he smiled disgustingly.

"And you know why?" Jyn took a step back, she could feel his hollow eyes deeply set on her own brave blues. "Because you're too low, Palpatine! I wouldn't compare the worst parasite of the galaxy to you… You vile Sith!" with an all too swift move, Jyn took her hand from her pocket, pulling out a knife and slashing at the king's face.

She heard him grunt in pain, and taking advantage of that, as well as his shock, she pushed him with all her strength, into the fireplace. Palpatine tried to stand and get away from the merciless flames, but Jyn didn't allow that. She kept his face on the fire, even as his horrifying screams shook her like lighting.

"Don't you dare touch the children," she said when he was on the floor, crumbling in pain, smoke leaving his burning face. "It would be your last evil deed. I'll see to that!"

She kicked him and fled from the room.

She saw the looks of confusion on the guards and soldiers that were in the castle as she passed them by. "Why would the king let her free?" many asked. She pay them no attention, she walked as hastily as she could.

"Stop her!" a voice, unhuman and scary cried.

The soldiers watched the speaker for a long time, stunned and frightened. Who… Or what was this thing speaking?

"Didn't you hear me?" the creature repeated. "Get Jyn Erso! Don't… Don't let her escape!" he gasped even as he screamed in pain.

That's when the troopers realized… It was the king!

He was absolutely deformed. Every previous wrinkle had gone away and instead there were strange lines that shouldn't have been possible on a human face. The charred skin had an awfully blue, greyish shade to it. It was horrible to see, yet they had no choice…

Of course, they had taken too long to react, and Jyn had already gone into the woods, blissfully apart from the kingdom's rule. She kept looking back as she advanced, fearing that she might bring the imperials to the rebels. But she had been swift and careful enough, running like a shadow on that dark, wet night.

She dropped herself on the ground, breathless, and rebels gathered around her.

"Soldier Erso?" many asked, worriedly.

"Jyn?" she heard a warmer voice next to her. Looking up, she met his eyes, beautiful and exotic. Loving and comforting.

"Oh Cassian!" she cried and threw her arms around him. "I couldn't get them!"

"Hush, my love, it's okay," Cassian patted her back and kissed her hair.

"I couldn't get them!" she repeated, her voice shrill and mad. "I left the Queen's children behind! Palpatine has Luke and Leia!"

"Easy, Jyn. Please," Cassian pleaded. He took off his coat and jacket and covered her. "Hey, he won't actually hurt his children."

Jyn sniffed, heartbroken. "Not the boy… But the Princess… Oh Leia!"

* * *

Princess Leia laid on the cold floor, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, drained of tears and of hope.

She felt not the bruises Palpatine left on her, neither the coldness the cruel Naboo winter bequeath on her… she just lay there… alone… almost peacefully.

 _It's not over…_ A voice whispered at her ear. _Believe in the Force… Use the Force!_

The Force! Had she really that power? That strength?

If she did… How was she to use it when she didn't know how?

She started to hear a buzz on her ears, as one does when an insect pass you by, looking to her side, she saw four green eyes, smiles, wings. The fairies.

"Hello," she said with a small smile. "I have failed you haven't I?"

The fairies flew around her, asking her to stand up. "What's the point?" she bitterly asked. Then she saw: They were carrying her lightsaber.

They dropped it and it landed on her hands. She stared at the Jedi weapon for some time, then she remembered. The Second Task. The lightsaber could open doors for her. She walked on, the fairies by her sides, she stood in front of the farthest corner of the room. She ignited the weapon, a bright magenta blade illuminating her previous darkness. She slashed at the wall and drew her own door, she knew she should've met with the lower kitchens of the castle, but instead, she found herself in the exact place she wanted, fearful as it was. She thought of that room as she drew the door, so maybe that's why she wasn't so shocked at landing there, she was nevertheless amazed that it did work. She was in the King's private chambers.


	11. Final Task, Part 2

_**XI: Final Task, Part 2**_

Leia wasted no time, casting glances all around, she found Luke's crib next to Palpatine's wide bed.

By the bedside she saw, also, a night table, on top of it were the things already set for Palpatine's evening tea. She knew Jyn prepared it for him every night—she grinned mischievously, thinking of how he'd have no good Stardust Tea tonight. Or would he?

She opened the teapot, vaporous heat coming off of it, and begin pouring in the Stardust; she had seen Jyn prepare it many times before for herself and Padmé, she supposed there was not much difference as to how Palpatine drank it. She was smiling widely when she was done with it.

She then approached Luke's crib again, she was about to pick him up when she felt it— that twitch, a tremor like that of an earthquake all around her. _The Force!_ She thought. _It's warning me… I must listen… I mustn't let my judgement be clouded by fear… like when I allowed the troopers follow me and Jyn into the woods…_

She focused. Where was the menace? Close… close… _Oh._ Just outside.

Moving quickly she hid by the long curtains behind Luke's crib. She put her hands to her mouth, preventing any sound, and heard Palpatine's steps as he walked into the chamber. She could see nothing apart from the velvety red of the drapes. Palpatine made no noise for a while, which Leia found unnerving.

She was calmer, though, as she heard Palpatine pick up the teapot and serve himself a cup of Stardust Tea. He took a long time with it, and a few cups later, he sunk into his bed. Peering through the curtains, Leia finally could see him. She made a slight, nervous jump just then, taking in his deformed face. He had always been a monster to Leia, now he looked the part. Hideous and sinister. She felt clammy perspiration falling down her back, down her neck and face. She wished he'd just dropped asleep at last… But he made no move to get into bed.

On the contrary, Leia watched in horror as he paced towards his dressing room. She shut her eyes tightly, hearing him grunt in pain while—she assumed—he redressed.

The next time she saw him he was seated on the side of his bed closer to the night table, wearing dark black robes that mercifully concealed most of him. He was helping himself to another cup of tea… when he started to act strange. Leia heard the clanking of the cup over the small platter below it. She heard as he made a mess of things and threw everything on the floor. At first, she thought he did that out of anger, but soon realized he had no control over it. He was shaking, madly. Trembling all over against his will. The Stardust had worked on a way he never expected. It didn't knock him unconscious, it didn't make him sleep. His horrible face looked even more disgusting, as if he were about to throw up. He passed his wrinkly hands over his eyes, struggling to see, they seemed to burn him.

Leia had to get out of there now. It was a sight unbearable to witness. She moved slowly, very slowly, coming out of her hiding place. She was so close to Palpatine. A part of her told her that it was crazy, that of course he'd see her—but she ignored that part because she couldn't stand his chamber anymore.

Her eyes fell intently on Luke. She regarded him for a few seconds, tucked in, soundly sleeping. He made no sound whatsoever as Leia picked him up in her arms and carried him. She was by the door already… It seemed like things were going her way… Then he stood and stared at her.

"What…" Palpatine muttered, his acid voice confused, his blurry eyes blinking over and over again.

Leia wasn't sure of how she didn't scream at the top of her lungs. It's true that at her young age she had undergone many horrible things—yet nothing could compare to that imperial monster. She was sure not even Darth, the villain of Alderaan's history book could look as bad.

She opened the door with a trembling hand and escaped, struggling to keep Luke on her arms. She ran as fast as she could.

"Leia!" she heard that monstrous scream behind her. "Princess Leia!"

She didn't look back, she was sure he'd be behind her if she did.

"Get her!" was the next insane scream. "Bring her to me!" Palpatine growled.

In seconds a crowd of guards appeared before her. She grabbed Luke tighter, so much he started to cry savagely. That gave her determination. They would not hurt her little brother!

She took the lightsaber which was hanging on her belt down her waist. She ignited it, she didn't even have time to see what color it was before she slashed at the floor, making a circle around herself. She fell swiftly, struggling to keep both Luke and the lightsaber within her grasp. When she landed, she smacked against the ground harshly to keep Luke safe.

She felt the chilly night wind and knew it had worked again. She had appeared where she intended. The rose garden. She got to her feet slowly and painfully. "Ugh…" she grunted in pain.

"Your Majesty?" she heard a stunned voice. She realized it was one of the night gardeners. "Princess Leia!" he exclaimed.

Leia took the lightsaber, which she had dropped on the floor when she fell, and ran.

"Leia!" again she heard Palpatine calling her.

She didn't know where else she could slash with the saber to disappear. She was out and she was close so she went for it.

She was in a few moments—that felt like years—in front of the Labyrinth's gates.

She entered the maze hastily, hearing Palpatine's loud steps as he neared her.

Palpatine was struggling to not shake at every step, the dizziness caused by the poorly done Stardust Tea was still threatening to control him. His anger and hatred gave him focus, though. Every turn he took inside the maze seemed the same. He always seemed to reach a dead end, many times he smacked against a green hedge, grunting in pain and supreme rage.

There were many grey clouds floating freely on the sky, though not a single drop of rain fell anymore. The moons shone strongly above them, lighting the way and opening paths. Likewise Leia felt she was lost within the Labyrinth, at the scary moment in which she was persecuted she didn't even feel the usual breeze and fragrance of the Nabooian flowers. There was no sense of magic surrounding her while in the supposedly magical place. And in the deep corners of her mind, she couldn't help thinking that at some point Palpatine would run into her and kill her.

Urging for some proof that the fantasy was real and not some creation of her young imagination, she reached one hand over to her belt, searching the lightsaber. She found it in an instant and smiled, then used it to open up the way and arrive there faster.

Finally she found herself a few steps from the center of the Labyrinth. She saw Yoda, standing with his eyes wide and round; greener than ever under the white moonlight that illuminated him. The remaining fairies flew by his sides.

"Hurry, Your Highness!" Yoda cried, watching her approach, waving impatiently. "The time has come! We must do it now. We'll return you to your home!"

There was that normal speech pattern that felt unnatural on him… Leia chose to ignore it—she feared Palpatine was getting closer.

"I've done as you instructed me," Princess Leia said, breathlessly. "I've come to you on this dark night with my little brother. Oh please help us escape!"

"Why, of course," Yoda nodded, a secretive message on his eyes. "We will begin immediately." Leia smiled at his words. Her happy ending was so close! She just felt it. "First," Yoda went on. "The lightsaber, give it to me."

She did so without thinking.

Yoda grunted happily. "Excellent, Princess," he congratulated. "Now," he said, a sudden change on his voice. "The child, give him to me."

Leia stopped abruptly. Something in his dark voice and the words he said made her heart jump.

"My brother?" She questioned in disbelief. She stared at the lightsaber now ignited in Yoda's green hands. She had thought the third task would be some hazardous work for her… She never expected Luke to be involved—he was just a baby! Was Yoda mad? Was he joking?

He seemed to read the distrust that was in full display on her young face.

"Ah, the portal to the right dimension—to the world of Alderaan, will open only if we give the blood and flesh of an innocent," Yoda exclaimed calmly. "Just a limb would do. Perhaps a hand."

Leia took a step back, horror-struck. Picturing her little brother losing a hand.

At the moment, she saw Yoda, her would-be hero, and thought him no different to Palpatine… The Jedi was no different than Darth.

"No!" she cried, determinately.

"Uh?" Yoda stared at her, stunned.

"My brother stays with me!" Leia said, courageously holding her head high, her arms wrapped around Luke protectively.

"You promised never to disobey me again!" Yoda exclaimed, enraged. "You know the task must be done exactly to work!"

"I know," Leia lamented. "But not at the expense of an innocent… Not if you must hurt someone who's done nothing wrong!"

"You then wish to sacrifice your own life?" Yoda questioned mockingly. "You wish to renounce your birthright as the Princess of Alderaan… The chance of escaping this forsaken world… And for a brat you barely know? The one who brought your own mother's death?"

"Yes," Leia said quickly, feeling that her love for Luke was all she had left. "I do."

"As you wish… Princess…" Yoda said slowly, ominously. "You will be left to take on this Force-less world by yourself. _Princess Leia."_ He said, disappearing behind the shadows, as well as the fairies.

The words _Princess Leia_ didn't hurt coming from his lips anymore. They didn't filled her with dread. She now realized she didn't want to be Shmi… She didn't want to be anyone else. She was Princess Leia!

She was nevertheless hurt. She had trusted Yoda, she had believed and even loved him, and to think him as evil as…

Turning around to go, Leia saw behind her Palpatine, standing tall, looking wearier than ever. It was the greatest shock of her life, finding him there all of the sudden, knowing he must've heard her conversation with the Jedi Master.

She was going to say something, she just didn't know what. And he also didn't give her the chance, he took Luke from her arms, taking her life from her, then he lifted a hand that revealed a blaster, he fired at her and she fell to the floor. He life going as Palpatine walked away to get out of the maze, little Luke Skywalker on his foul arms, asleep, innocent and unscathed. Blissfully unaware of the world as only babies are.

* * *

Palpatine gave step after step with much difficulty, his sight was dim and his stomach curling. Not to mention the pain from his burning face was still so fresh. He carried himself like a dead-man walking, till he found himself outside the maze, standing by Naboo's Labyrinth's gates. Looking up he saw what was waiting for him.

Squadrons of rebels stood with their weapons pointing to him. He could see many dead guards on the floor, they were probably carried there to welcome the king… He saw not a single stormtrooper. At that second, even amidst and against the pain and twirl on his mind, he remembered what he and Governor Tarkin had previously agreed on… _"I want as many soldiers as possible in Theed's Square…"_ he had ordered.

" _Your Majesty, shouldn't the soldiers stay here and protect you?"_ Tarkin had suggested, infuriating the king with his doubts. Palpatine smirked for a moment, recognizing the small frame of a woman at the center of the group of rebels. Jyn Erso. She had been in the room while he and Tarkin talked. She was a traitor. She had deformed him. Now she was going to kill him, as gladly and mercilessly as he had killed the princess.

He held onto the baby on his arms, he walked steadily ahead till he was a few meters from the rebels. He could see hate and triumph on their faces. Except Jyn, her face was stone-cold as he gazed upon him.

Palpatine knew what was going to happen. There was only one thing he could do.

"My son," he said calmly, lifting him in the air. Jyn walked and grabbed him, then took a step back to rejoin the other rebels.

"Tell my son," Palpatine said, his acid voice for once not completely commanding—the words almost felt like what they were—a request. "Tell my son about his father. He's my heir, he shall rule one day. Tell Vader—"

"No," Jyn interrupted coolly. "He's not your son." Palpatine's face sunk and twisted. "He's name's not Vader," Jyn went on, speaking quickly and scornfully. "And he won't ever even know your name!"

Before Palpatine could respond to all that, he saw the rebel next to Jyn, a young and handsome soldier, raise his weapon and fire, several times, at Palpatine's face.

The king fell to the floor, more deformed—if it was possible—lifeless.

* * *

Jyn took a deep breath, she glanced at Palpatine's corpse for some moments and hugged the baby on her arms tightly. "Jyn," Cassian said, coming closer, his weapon still ahead. "They said he was chasing the princess to the Labyrinth."

Jyn nodded and walked, Cassian by his side, inside Naboo's Labyrinth in search of Princess Leia.

Though a large group of rebels went in with Jyn and Cassian, they never split up, they stayed together, searching every corner of the maze. When they found themselves at the center of the Labyrinth, they found Leia. She was lying on the ground, her eyes open wide, a grin on her face, her entire being in the light, illuminated by the strong shining of Naboo's moons.

Cassian took the baby from Jyn's arms so that the handmaiden could hold her princess one more time.

She kneeled behind her and gathered her small body on her arms. Jyn was absolutely lost for words, she didn't know what to do… So she followed Princess Leia's advice as to what one does on that situation. She begin singing—humming, a small tune. A melody every bit of beautiful as heartbreaking. Princess Leia's melody had the ability of warming Jyn's heart and ignite a light on the cruel darkness in which the rebel had found herself in.


	12. Epilogue

_**XII: Epilogue**_

Princess Leia felt a slight discomfort on her tummy, she felt her head was spinning at a fast pace, a million thoughts, emotions and memories raced within her… Then it all stopped.

She begin palpating her body, checking for a scar or wound of some sort or maybe even pain. There was none. She felt fine, better than ever, actually…

It didn't make sense because now that she could focus, she remembered that the last thing that happened to her was being attacked by the evil king. Yet there was no wound on her. Peculiar…

"My dear," she heard a voice, soft, loving, melodic, ethereal… familiar. A voice she had thought she'd never hear again. "My princess, my daughter," the voice went on. "You're here at last!"

Leia looked up, astonished in the most wonderful of ways, tears shot violently from her sweet brown eyes. Tears of happiness and emotion, of course. "Fa—father?" she questioned, testing the word, unsure of whether she was dreaming or not.

It was him… it was Anakin Skywalker!

He sat tall and mighty on a throne many meters above from where Leia stood. He looked even more magnificent than Leia remembered. A mess of long golden curls graced his beautiful face. Above it he wore a crown, like when he was king of Tatooine, yet this one was significantly different. She didn't think she had gone back in time to when he was alive; the environment wasn't hot enough to be Tatooine.

"My child," the voice next to Anakin said, the face of an angel welcoming Leia. "Come and sit next to your father. He _has_ waited so long for your arrival." Padmé said, smiling, her crown laid softly like a halo on top of her head.

"As we all have," said the soft voice she knew to be Yoda's, he appeared, on the same floor Leia was, coming with his kind, passive face. His small frame bowed to Leia. "Told you I trusted you to do the right thing… Princess Leia," he smiled. "Denying to slay an innocent… proved your own innocence. Your worth. A fine Jedi lady will you be!"

"I never doubted it," said another voice, a man, who also sat high above with Anakin and Padmé. Leia recognized that voice, though she had never met him. She had heard him, telling her to believe and use the Force on the night Padmé died.

Died! But… But she had also died! Palpatine killed her, just like he… Oh she remembered he had taken Luke!

"Luke!" Leia cried suddenly. "I have to go back for my brother…"

Just then she heard the sound of giggles from above. "Come and see him," Padmé said. "He will love you more when he learns that you died for him!" Padmé said, rocking the baby on her arms. Luke Skywalker was sleeping soundly on his mother's arms.

"You're home, my daughter," Anakin said, smiling.

"Home," Leia repeated, realizing it was true. "I'm home."

Yoda then escorted Leia through the stairs, reaching the high level of the others. She met with a great number of people, most of them Jedi.

"Like the Jedi Temple, I'm sure you will," Yoda said as he circled the large hall where all the masters were.

"Do you want to meet the younglings?" a master named Qui-Gon said.

"Maybe tomorrow," Master Windu commented. "Master Skywalker wants to take his children home. Maybe tomorrow she can get to explore the Temple..."

 _Home…_ Leia kept thinking, happily. _I'm home._

She blinked softly, her grin turned to a small, graceful and thankful smile. Jyn's arms were around her and she could hear as her handmaiden hummed softly her lullaby. _I'm home._ She thought once more, happier than ever. She was smiling still when she finally closed her eyes.

Jyn kept rocking the small princess in her arms, she felt as her body lost all warmness, the princess was cold. Jyn realized with a knot on her throat.

She stopped singing and begin crying savagely, just like the baby Cassian was carrying.

The male rebel wanted to talk to Jyn, he wanted to love and comfort her. He knew she needed to grieve first. He should wait, Cassian knew, the time would come when he would ease her pain by telling her of the success the rebels had on Theed. The success on executing the king. Their world was free. Many innocents died to win freedom, to end the war, as it always happens, but still they had much to celebrate and live for.

For now, though… He let Jyn cry for Princess Leia. The world's last evil deed…

If only he could see her, smiling, playing with her brother Luke, right next to their happy parents… _Home._ Leia would never grow tired of that word. _I'm home._

But then again, not all are able to see beauty amidst tragedy. Many crumble in tears unable to see the silver lining. They fail to recognize how much magic there is in the world.

There are many wonderful things, but visible only to those who know where to look.

THE END

* * *

 _ **AN: This fanfic was a love letter and a sort of tribute to our favorite princess and the most iconic female character of all time. As well as the wonderful actress and human being who brought her to life.**_

 _ **RIP Carrie Fisher,**_

 _ **RIP, Princess Leia.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
